Letting It Burn
by Only1ToniD
Summary: Carly's had enough! Boundaries! She'll show them all boundaries! When Carly gathers her kids and says a vengeful goodbye to PC & Jason on his wedding day to Sam, will this be the wakeup call he needs to fight for his soulmate? ...or is too late to do anything but let it burn! GH/B&B Crossover features Jarly and MiSt (Michael, GH/Steffy Forrester, B&B) w/ Naudia, OCs & more...
1. Pretty Girl Rocks the Town

**Chapter 1: **Pretty Girl Rocks the Town

She had planned this day more meticulously than any bride. Every nuance had been arranged exactly from her attire to her entrance and, of course, her big reveal. She had systematically gone over every detail and even prepared for contingencies, which was not her usual way of handling things, but today was the day her life would change irrevocably. And she had known she would only get one chance to do this right. She had tried to prepare them, but no one could or would hear her. What she had to say didn't matter… until she entered that church. This was her day! And it was a long time coming, so she would do it her way and fuck the consequences! Her children mattered more than anything and they only wanted her to be happy. There had only been one man who had ever mattered as much as her kids, but he had new priorities now. And none of them included her. Old promises had died hard, but die they did. So she was going to mourn them in style… This would be a wake that the multitude of lying pseudo-saints and hypocrites of the sleepy little town of Port Charles would never forget!

_My name is Keri, I'm so very  
Fly oh my, it's a little bit scary  
Boys wanna marry, looking at my derrière  
And you can stare but if you touch it Imma bury_

She slid on the handmade silk stockings she had created just for today, and attached them to her garter. Next, she slid into her sexiest little black skirt and a tight pink top that he would know on sight. She had considered wearing white… always fun to show up the bride on her day. It was a habit, she had picked up long ago for ruining other peoples special moments …one that Carly Roberts-Benson-Spencer-Quartermaine-Corinthos-Alcazar-Corinthos-Jacks-Spencer had perfected. She had spent the day in her spa pampering herself to perfection, and now her hair and makeup only required just a few touches for them to be just right. She adorned herself with her favorite fragrance and slipped into the highest, most expensive black Loubitin pumps she could get her hands on. With a final glance in the mirror, Carly smiled. "Welcome back, Carlybabes," she whispered, eyeing herself with devious gleam. "I've missed your particular brand of entertainment." And she hurried out of her hotel room without a backward glance, her mind already focused on checking in with her little surprise.

_Pretty as a picture  
Sweeter than a swisher  
Mad 'cause I'm cuter than the girl that's with you  
I don't gotta talk about it baby you can see it  
But if you want I'll be happy to repeat it_

She felt blessed that she had chosen to keep in touch with her contacts from her days with Lorenzo. She hired a special driver for this occasion since everyone else in this wretched town would have feared getting caught in the crossfire between Hurricane Carly and her intended targets. That was another remarkably dumb misconception people held about women and the organization… and Carly in particular.

Growing up in Florida and having spent plenty of time on the mean streets of Miami before ever calling this stupid burg home, Carly knew about the mob. She knew what being connected meant… especially to the women who married into it. She had always been smart about the business and the men all loved and respected her. No one, even her closest friend, fully realized all she had done as the number one woman to keep them on top. Her loyalty at all costs and against all odds would have been enough to gain their respect and love, but paired with her own brand of sexy street smarts and her ability to play her position so flawlessly through every regime change was enough to make her one of the most coveted women to ever be associated with an organization.

She had her own contacts with several organizations that were known only to her. The little pixie her supposed best friend had chosen had made far more enemies than friends and Carly's tacit acceptance of her had done more to secure the little tramp's survival than even her fiancé or anyone else ever could. But they would see…

After today, all of their illusions about her would begin to die. With an air of confidence more real and apparent than it had been in years, she caught Miguel's eye and gave him a smile. She slid elegantly into the stretch limo and with her eyes filled with fire, brimstone, and a devious delight, she tossed him one last wink as he shut the door.

_My name is Keri, I'm so very  
Fly oh my, it's a little bit scary  
Boys wanna marry, looking at my derrière  
And you can stare but if you touch it Imma bury_

She'd given them all their warning and instead of listening, they thought they had shut her down. Maybe even broken her down, but they were all deluded if they took her silence for anything resembling weakness or acceptance. It was simply the calm preceding the storm… Hurricane Carly was on its way!

She'd known going in that many of them wouldn't listen. There assumptions that it was just mean old Carly up to her usual tricks were almost comical in their inaccuracy. They all figured it was nothing new only this time there would be no Jason to back her play so she would just give up and back down. She had spoken to Alexis, Kristina, Michael, the Quartermaines, and even him… the faithless one she was supposed to be able trust. No one ever wanted to hear the truth from someone they deemed a liar. Carly had even given the bride-to-be one last chance to come clean.

When the little pixie had "called her bluff", she had made a tactical retreat to plan her attack. She let them forgive her for her "bad behavior" and accepted their invitation to the wedding. They had even allowed her a 'plus one'. All of the little pixies would be in attendance ready to welcome their brethren into the fold and congratulate her on gaining the brass ring: marriage to Jason and Carly under control. _What had they all been thinking?_ she wondered in furious amusement. _Why were they always determined to underestimate her? Hadn't she proven her staying power by now?_ Well, it looked like they were all going to get one final lesson in Carlybabes 101: **_Carly can't be tamed. So you're either with her or against her._**

_All eyes on me when I walk in,  
No question that this girl's a 10  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful  
My walk, my talk, the way I drip  
It's not my fault, so please don't trip  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautifu_l

She got the signal from her cell phone only moments after the limo arrived. She had a matter of moments before it was time. She quickly exited the limo and hurried into the building reaching the doors just in time.

"If there is anyone present who can show just cause why this man and this woman should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold you peace." She pushed open the doors and stepped into the aisle to a chorus of gasps.

Everyone turned to look, frozen in shock at the spectacle she made. She spoke confidently and calmly, her eyes gleaming with rage and devious humor, "Would the fact that the bride is a lying whore and a fraud be enough reason? No? How about proof?" She whipped out a piece of paper. "Which would you prefer: DNA tests?" She never turned as a tall, thin brunette beauty in all white stepped up beside her. "Or Alexis's REAL long-lost, biological daughter fresh from the prison my Uncle Luke freed her from? You don't mind me bringing her as my 'plus one', right? I just figured you can't very well marry Alexis's daughter if she's not even here."

_If your looking for me, you can catch me (that's why)_  
_Cameras flashing, daddy turned his head just as soon as I passed him_  
_Girls think I'm conceited 'cause I know I'm attractive_  
_Don't worry about what I think, why don't you ask him? (owoaah!)_

_Get yourself together, don't hate (never do it)_  
_Jealousy is the ugliest trait (don't, never do it)_  
_I can talk about it 'cause I know that I'm pretty_  
_And if you know it too then ladies sing it with me_

"Carly!" "You bitch!" "How could you, you lying tramp?" "Why you little hell spawn!" all flowed through the church like music to her ears as Nikita stepped forward like a younger, gentler Alexis, so very unlike the petite raven-haired beauty they all knew as Samantha McCall. Carly remained silent through it all and as her brown eyes held his devastated blue gaze, they communicated silently. She felt his hurt and his rage and his confusion. Still she waited…until he said one word: "Why?"

At the sound of the question coming from the town's favorite son so brokenly, the room was momentarily silenced awaiting an answer.

"You once told me I could destroy you if you let me," she answered coldly. "But you ignored the power you've had to do the same. Never once have you even acknowledged that fact, even though you have broken me over and over through the years. And you've always been there to stop just short of destroying me… until now. So I figured my last acts of friendship would be to introduce you to the Carlybabes everyone else in this town has told you about and offer you a little honesty. Not that I have EVER lied to you. Remember, all that sabotage I told you was not me. I told you I've grown out of cheap tricks. Well, Jason, welcome to the big leagues. I don't expect you to clean up my messes anymore…besides from the looks of things you have enough to clean up on your own. And for the first time since I laid eyes on you in Jake's, you are." Dropping her shields, she let them all see her vulnerability and pain before shutting them out… including Jason.

"I wish you all the happiness in your marriage," she chirped. "The good news is you'll never have to worry about me interfering with it again. But let me know if you ever find the real Jason Morgan, I've really missed my best friend. Have fun with your little town full of hypocrites and pseudo-saints!"

_All eyes on me when I walk in,  
No question that this girl's a 10  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful  
My walk, my talk, the way I drip  
It's not my fault, so please don't trip  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful  
**~Pretty Girl Rock, Keri Hilson**_

With those parting words, Carly turned and left to a chorus of outraged shrieks, furious threats, copious weeping, and a certain pixie bride begging her groom to listen. She smiled at Michael as she met him in front of the limo. "Thanks for coming. I know you'll miss Abby, but I promise you can come back after things die down. For once, let it be someone else's job to help clean up the mess while they get blamed for everything."

"I get it, Mom," Michael nodded; glad he'd listened to her mother's warnings this time. "Morgan's in the limo with Josslyn and our bags are in the back."

"Good," Carly sighed. "Lupe has been vetted and she'll be waiting for you at the plane. I have one more stop to make before we leave so I'll meet you at the airport."

As the limo pulled away, she turned to the man stepping out of the shadows. "Hey Johnny!" she chirped.

"Nobody's had the balls to call me that in years," he smirked. "Then again you've always had balls of steel."

"Too true!" she chuckled following him to his motorcycle. "Although I've had them nickel-plated and reinforced with titanium since your body-guarding days." She sobered and took a breath. "I need to see it one last time."

He nodded and after they were comfortable on his bike, he shot off into the night.


	2. Runaway Groom Leaves Bride Flat

**Author's Note:**_I have ten chapters completed on this story and currently fighting the muse to get to eleven! So you have quite a bit of story before you have to worry about running out! I'm gonna try to update this story every Friday... Thanks for the love and reviews!_

_OXOXOXOXO, Toni_

* * *

**Chapter 2: **Runaway Groom Leaves Bride Flat

He stood frozen in shock, watching as his best friend, the center of his universe for 20 years blew apart his life and left him alone to deal with the wreckage. In that moment as the doors closed behind her, he felt nothing—just a yawning emptiness as the truth hit him like a bullet through his heart. He was left with nothing but the realization that he was truly alone for the first time since that day in April at Jake's. More than anyone else in his life, Carly had always been his rock. She had always been there for him even when he had failed to do the same. No matter where in the world he had gone, he'd always known he had a home and a family because he'd always known she'd be waiting for him with open arms. Now that was gone, and he had no one to blame, but himself for the way things were now. He'd trusted the wrong person, made the wrong choice, and now it had cost him everything he'd ever loved.

Chaos reigned around Jason Morgan, but none of it touched him. The yelling, the crying, the recriminations—it was like he was watching it all from far away. He almost smiled. It was so like Carly to blow an event like this sky-high just to sit back and watch the aftermath to see where the pieces would land. To his left, the Quartermaines were attempting to show their solidarity by threatening and berating Sam and anyone else they could think of to blame for the debacle unfolding before them… all except him. Alexis, Kristina, and Molly were reacting in true Cassadine form quickly shifting from emotion to emotion while preparing to wage war against any one they considered an enemy, starting with Helena. He watched the pained shock, the demands for answers, and the calls for vengeance and suddenly, wondered how he'd missed the signs of Sam's lies for so long. He noticed Sonny was right in the middle unleashing his spleen on any & everyone, except Alexis, Kristina, Molly, and himself. Anyone else in attendance had already scurried out of the church like rats on a sinking ship looking for safety, although two women seemed hesitant to leave, each sending him heartfelt, longing glances. But what neither seemed to realize was that they were the last people he wanted to see.

In the midst of the bedlam, his fiancé, Sam, stood looking like a martyr under attack. She seemed to be holding her own, but she was trying to extricate herself from her attackers and get back to his side. Whether to seek solace or to provide it, Jason was unsure, but throughout the torrent of questions, accusations, and threats, she stood firm swearing to her innocence. When she looked at him he noticed a desperation in her eyes that made him sure that she was determined to "make him understand".

The only person who had maintained their silence and composure seemed to be Alexis's real daughter. Through it all, she stood tall and remained stoic, resolutely ignoring everyone and everything around her as she remained focused on him. It was almost as if she were completely oblivious to the maelstrom surrounding her. Feeling emotion stirring for the first time since Carly had walked away, he made a choice.

"ENOUGH!" Jason roared, effectively silencing the motley crew. Never taking his eyes off the young woman, he asked, "What is your name?"

"Jason—" Sam tried in hopes of gaining his attention. She succeeded beyond her wildest dreams when he turned his coldest stare on her effectively silencing anything else she may have said.

"Nikita Alexiou," she answered calmly and clearly as if never interrupted. "My adoptive parents told me I was given that name at birth and that any adoption would be a contingent on me maintaining that name. Although, they were told that they were allowed to add to the surname or make Alexiou a middle name."

Jason nodded. "Carly mentioned you had been held captive when Luke freed you."

"Yes," Nikita acknowledged her eyes flashing with many different emotions before closing again. "Caroline has been most wonderful as was Mr. Luke. I had been in Helena's 'care' for many years. She wished me to know how easy it had been to replace me and toy with what she considered peons. I received almost daily updates about her infiltration in the beginning. When I cultivated a less open response to her machinations, they began to lessen. That is until Ms. McCall's 'true' parentage was revealed."

She turned a disdainful eye to the bride. "Then I was once again treated to daily updates. I must congratulate Ms. McCall on her success in emulating Caroline and her ability to infiltrate and ingratiate herself within both the Cassadine family & Caroline's family. Helena had bored with toying with Mr. Luke's children as she felt they were unworthy adversaries unlike Caroline."

"She had a soft spot for Caroline after her initial kindness to Stavros, but being that she is a Spencer, Helena felt there was much to be gained by breaking the only one she felt might cause a problem if she were ever officially deemed a Spencer. She once spoke of how Ms. Barbara Jean was on worthy of such a spectacular daughter, and how Caroline reminded her greatly of both Luke and herself. I believe she would have been pleased to see Stavros choose Caroline over the 'weak little strumpet he had married'," she shared before shaking herself from her reverie. "Excuse my rambling. It has been some time since I have held a conversation willingly and I am usually more circumspect. As Caroline has said, you are very easy to talk to. Anyway, she felt Ms. McCall would effective in killing two birds with one stone. Your choice to champion her was an unexpected and unplanned bonus as you were expected to be greatest challenge."

Jason's heart twisted. "Why? What was the goal?"

"To eventually break Caroline along with Alexis and my sisters or at the very least, make her vulnerable enough to Helena to join her as she laid waste to Alexis and my sisters," she replied stoically. "When she realized the lengths you would go to for Caroline, even after her betrayal with your supposed best friend… well, you became Ms. McCall's primary target. It became clear to Helena that you were Caroline's weak link. That it was you, not Mr. Corinthos, who has the power to truly break dear Caroline's spirit. Of course, Helena once again underestimated the tenacity of the Spencers as Caroline has once again emerged, if not unscathed, then unbroken. Meanwhile, all of her would-be detractors are once more spinning their wheels looking like fools as they blame her for their own foolhardy choices. I much admire Caroline and hope she truly does intend to maintain contact with me as promised. She is the only one who has ALWAYS seen through Ms. McCall even from the beginning."

"Yes, she did," Jason mumbled, earning him a shocked gasp from Sam, which he promptly ignored. "Do you need anything? A place to stay? A ride? Protection? Carly is likely gone by now."

Nikita tilted her head as a smile slowly spread across her face. "Thank you," she replied quietly. "Caroline prepared me quite rigorously for this day and advised me well on what I could expect. She has been right on every count thus far except maybe one. Maybe the man she has trusted and cared for is not so far gone as she believed."

Jason blushed slightly, but Nikita wasn't finished. "A word of advice?" At his nod she continued, "Don't let her go. For over twenty years, she has stood and fought for you with everything she has, even she has disagreed with your choices. I would say that if she has meant anything at all to you, now, it's your turn."

Jason acknowledged the truth of those words with a nod before moving closer to her. "Thank you. Are you sure you don't need me to help you?"

"Thank you for your concern, Mr. Morgan, but Caroline has every detail well-covered," she assured him with a smile. "a car and driver awaits my convenience. She has also provided me with a guard and an apartment at the MetroCourt. She has even extended me a line of credit until I can get my life back on track. She has advised me that your mutual friend Mr. Spinelli might be able to help me when he has recovered sufficiently from his, uh, health concerns."

"Jason," he asserted. "Any friend of Carly's s a friend of mine and should call me Jason."

She nods her acknowledgement. "Thank you, Mr. Mo—Jason," she replies gratefully, as a light fills her eyes. "And you must call me Nikita. My friends used to call me Niki or Kita, but I must say it has been some time since I have had friends and now I have two. Three, if I count, Mr. Luke. I feel immensely fortunate."

Jason handed her a card with his numbers on it. "Call me if you need anything." When she nodded, he turned to leave.

He made it through the doors leading to the back of the church before anyone caught up to him.

"Jason, please!" Sam cried, lunging and grabbing his arm. "You can't believe her that I would do these things. I love you, Jason. And you love me. What we have can survive anything! It's a once-of-a-lifetime kind of love, Jason! Please, we're soulmates."

"No, we aren't," he growled, snatching his arm free. "We don't have anything. The only thing we are is a mistake that I thank God Carly stopped me from making even worse. You make me sick the way you traded on my bond with Carly and that baby. But I have to congratulate you on the role you played. Because you certainly played me to perfection. One little problem with your plan, Sam. It could never last because you were nothing more than a stand in for every other pretty brunette and just like them you could never really have my heart because you are NOT Carly and you will NEVER be. No matter how many babies needing a father, long-lost mothers, or affairs you have with that 'mother's' husband. You can NEVER be Carly."

"Thank God for that!" she sneered.

"Don't!" he roared. "Don't EVER even think about saying a word against Carly. You are the liar and the cheat and the WHORE! YOU! NOT Carly. Carly has NEVER lied to me about her past good or bad! CARLY has never stood by and let my SON BE KIDNAPPED because he stood in the way of what she wanted! NO keep you filthy, pathetic hands off me! What kind of idiot am I? How could I let myself be convinced I was in love with a grifter and a third-rate wannabe-Carly? Well, you never have to worry about me being that kind of idiot again!"

With that, he stormed out of the church leaving Sam sobbing on the floor.


	3. Local Bar in Flames

**Chapter 3: **Local Bar in Flames

It wasn't long before they pulled up in front of the bar. "I really need to do this alone," Carly rasped brokenly as she dismounted.

Johnny stared at her for a moment, but she was totally focused and had eyes for one thing only. Finally, she looked his way and he nodded, adding, "Be quick!"

With a nod as her only response, she hurried into Jake's and up to Coleman. She handed him two envelopes: one was smaller and obviously full, the other larger jingled. "It's unlocked and empty, right?"

"Just like you wanted, sweet thang," Coleman acknowledged, giving her the once-over as he usually did. "Empty, too. Just like you said, but let me know if you need any company."

She couldn't help chuckling and offering her most mischievous grin. "You never give up, do you? And while I may be the only person in the world right now who can genuinely appreciate that quality, I have to decline. I have a date with some ghosts that I should have put to rest long ago." She got a faraway look before turning back to the bar's owner. "Now remember…"

"Give you a few minutes before putting out your fire, then leave the ashes for—"

"Exactly," she snapped her jaw locking, unable to hear that name yet. Not until she was free.

Carly turned away from Coleman and rushed into the empty building. She hurried up the stairs and stared at the door. She took one last deep breath and kicked open, glaring into the room. She was very careful in pouring the accelerant on the mattress. With one last tearful glance around the room, she struck the match, shut the door, and walked away.

When she re-entered the bar, she walked straight to the pool table. She closed her eyes and swore she could feel his breath running down her neck like it had so many times before as she caressed the dinged mahogany finish. She shook her head to free her from her reverie and began pouring accelerant all over the felt and scattered billiard balls. Once again, she lit a match and tossed it onto the table with less hesitation. _It was getting easier,_she thought.

She turned her back on it and focused on the last two stops: their table—which was almost easy and the jukebox. She looked at it one last time knowing she had already memorized every song, new and old. Slowly she inserted her quarters pressed the keys and as the first bars began to play, she poured the last of the accelerant on the jukebox. Lighting her final match, she tossed it at her final target, looked around one last time, and then turned around and walked out of the bar.

She immediately saw Coleman, who was moving towards her with fire extinguisher in hand. "The small one is a bonus for you. The other is for his eyes only," she said firmly.

"No problem," he chuckled calmly. "It's your dollar and thank you for making them mine, by the way. But for curiosity's sake, it's his wedding day. What makes you think he'll come here?"

"I know that man better than he knows himself," she answered vaguely. _Better than he ever knew me._"He'll be here."

Coleman rushed into the bar to put out the flames she'd left in her wake. She returned to Johnny's side feeling more drained than she ever had. She quickly slid onto the bike behind him silently. She gave Jake's one last look before bidding it her final goodbye. Johnny gunned the engine and shot of down the road toward the airport.

* * *

He hadn't truly understood what it meant to feel so hopeless or alone, but he did now. She had been the riskiest choice he had ever made in every way, but she had also been the best. As he pulled up to Jake's, he realized that now he might have ruined that.

He walked into the bar to find it smoky and devoid of all life, except for the eerie strands of a familiar old song that haunted him by repeatedly scratching: _I'm waiting, I'm waiting for you._

Coleman suddenly appeared in the doorway to the back stairs and smacked the jukebox with his fist causing the track to play correctly. Unaware of who had arrived, he hollered out, "We're closed for a private party." When he saw, Jason he backtracked. "Wait, man. Not you. This entire bar was rented out for the night for your use only."

Jason frowned in confusion as Coleman handed him a bulky jingling manila envelope and headed for the door. Unexpectedly, he stopped near the door and looked back. "Oh, yeah. She told me to tell you she's through waiting."

As Jason stared in shocked confusion, Coleman slipped out of the bar closing the door quietly behind him. In a daze, Jason carefully opened the envelope and poured its contents onto the bar. Out fell a pearl necklace, diamond earrings with a matching necklace, a diamond engagement ring with its wedding band, an Eiffel Tower souvenir, and a gold keychain. On top of the pile fell a smaller white envelope with his name clearly scrawled across its front. He felt everything in him begin to freeze and shut down as realization struck. He had to force his hands to open the envelope and pulled the letter free because he knew there could be nothing good within. But he had to know for sure. So taking a deep breath, he started to read:

* * *

Jase,

There is so much that I feel should be said, but now that I have the opportunity to say them, I have no clue where to begin. So I'll just start by assuring you that I always have and always respect your right to make you own choices, even when I disagree. But with that said, I also have to tell you how sick and tired I am of being made into an obligation… a choice you make because you feel you have to only because you feel you have to keep your word.

_Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on_

You have let everyone around us tell you what and who we are to each other, and it has only gotten worse since the accident. I could see that you regretted me. Not the kids, of course, but definitely me. I nearly lost my mind again, Jason. Then I heard Josslyn cry and Michael came through the door with Morgan and my world righted itself. It's funny because it was usually only something you had ever been able to do. But not that day. They caught me when I was falling without ever even knowing it. In that moment I realized it was time to let you go. You said we needed boundaries and I was gonna let you go. I began preparing to say goodbye to who I was because that person had been built around loving you and being loved by you in return. That's when I knew that I would be taking the kids and leaving. I'm not coming back, Jase.

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

Michael will be coming with me, but only until we get settled so please let Edward know that his heir, or at least this one, will be back in a few weeks to a month. You'll probably want to let Mercedes know that she can focus on little Emma Drake now. I have already replaced her. It's not like I've really been able to trust her. She has allowed too many things to happen to the kids. It started with allowing Kate to walk out of my home with Michael without so much as a phone call to get my permission. It let me know where her loyalty was and she was incompetent enough to let Jax walk into our home and take Josslyn.

_I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on_

But that's not really important. I want you to know I was very careful to get rid of all of our ghosts, Jase. I'm sure that has to be great for you and your newest pixie… God, Jase, where do you find them? Are you just a magnet for them? Or do you subscribe to a Pixie of the Month club? I guess it doesn't matter, does it?

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

Why wasn't I ever enough? I loved you through everything. I made myself love that head case you insist on calling your best friend for you. To maybe somehow, some way, some day be worthy of you. I moved onto the first best substitute for you I could find. I built all of my hopes and dreams around Jax, hoping if I pretended hard enough, I would wake up one day and he would just magically be you. Or you would realize your mistake and sweep in and take back your family… but you never did. You walked away without a second thought a long time ago, and I'm finally realizing that.

_Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...  
Anymore..._

I've decided to follow your example and run away. Then I'm gonna forget every good thing about you and focus on every thing you ever did to hurt me. I'm gonna do my best to hate you because I think that's my best shot at forgetting you. It's probably the only way I'll ever stop comparing you to every other man who comes into my life. Even now, I wish you well and I wish you happy. Not that you'll manage to live up to those hopes. You never do. The man I fell in love with used be who he was and do what made him happy. That man vanished a long time ago. You'd rather let fear and guilt guide you and make you more ordinary, more Jason Quartermaine everyday. So I'm saying my goodbyes to what is left of Jason Morgan now…

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_ (Repeat 2x)  
**_~Kelly Clarkson, Behind These Hazel Eyes_**

I hope wherever he is, he knows he is the only man I have ever loved with every part of me. I hope becoming Jason Quartermaine can finally give you peace enough to fill the void that used to hold your family and me. They say flames can be purifying. I hope they are right.

Carly

* * *

Tears filled his eyes and he stood pushing everything back into the envelope. He turned and paused as he passed their table. He froze as he noticed the fresh ashes on the table and realization hit him. He hurried over to the charred pool table and then the silent scorched jukebox. Each was a blow to his heart. Jason let exhaustion and heartache lead him up to his old room—his final refuge. He pushed the door open and was hit by plumes of smoke. _I have nothing left of us_, he thought, when saw the ash-ridden bed. He dropped to his knees and cried for all that he had let slip through his fingers.


	4. Cracks Found Community Pillars Razed

**Chapter 4:**** Cracks Found; Community Pillars Razed**

"So, Mom," Michael began tentatively. "Why'd you change your last names? Don't you think it'll be easier to find you?"

She smiled at her son, the spitting him image of his real father, no matter what story biology or adoption records told. "Mr. Man, it's called hiding in plain sight. Take notes, kid. You've spent most of your life learning from the arrogant egoism of the men in your life so it's time to acknowledge your Spencer genetics. The first thing to know as a Spencer, hiding is not a sign of weakness and can be your best option."

Michael raised an eyebrow. "So you're saying it's not really the coward's way."

"Who told you that nonsense?" Carly sighed in annoyance before shaking her head. "Forget it. Sonny. Well, you will learn that you shouldn't always listen your father." Either of them, she thought rolling her eyes. "Sonny and Jason have done their fair share hiding. Sometimes a strategic retreat is what is required. And hiding in plain sight can be a very effective tool."

"So we'll be the Morgans," he nodded, remembering his own attempt to run and its failures and successes. "What about Morgan? He can't very well be Morgan Stone Morgan."

"He's already chosen his new name," she assured him innocently. "You're brother wants to be Spencer Stone Morgan. I told him he could drop the middle name, but he was very determined to respect Sonny as his father by retaining his contribution."

"Fine," he sighed grudgingly acknowledging his mother's attention to detail. "So where's daddy? I'm assuming we'll be using Jason in that role for the purpose of our cover."

"We lost him in an accident while driving to pick up Josslyn," she explained simply. "All truth. It's kind of ironic though that I lost both of my best friends to car accidents. Although in the case of Jason, I got him from an accident and then lost him from one. I guess it really is true, the way you get him is the way you lose him."

"Mom. I'm sorry for everything that happened." Michael took his mother's hand. "I never thought it was possible for this to happen. Everything I know about love and loyalty and family I learned from watching the way you and Jason never gave up when it mattered. The way you never quit on each other or our family."

"He chose his new family over me," she said softly before noticing the fear Michael was trying to mask. "But you can stop worrying so much. One thing I know that could never change is how much Jason loves you and your brother and sister. I know that because he loved you first. Never doubt that, ok, honey? We're not leaving because of any doubts that you kids are still a priority for Jason. We're leaving because it hurts watching him chip away at what we had and what we were to each other."

Michael squeezed his mother's hand, but she continued before he could say anything, "I'm still sorry. Momma," he whispered slipping an arm around his mom.

So am I, Mr. Man," she whispered back vaguely. "So am I."

*********************************************************

"Jason!" a voice called into the dark. "Jason?"

She climbed the stairs and found him sitting on the floor, staring into the hazy room. "Jason. I am so sorry. You deserve so much better than that lying tramp!"

He remained silent, not taking his eyes off of the ash-covered bed. "She's gone."

"No, Jason," she whispered reassuringly. "Sam is still at the church. She explained everything. She didn't know she wasn't Alexis's daughter. She didn't lie to you. She loves you. Helena is a sick twisted bitch, just like that vindictive harpy, Carly. Helena lied to Nikita bout everything. And of course, Carly couldn't accept that you were finally free of her and happy so—"

"Get out!" he hissed without looking up.

"Jason?" Robin asked in confusion. "I just came here because I wanted to help you."

Jason's bitter laughter filled the silence. "Like you helped me when you told AJ that he was Michael's father?"

She stared in shock. "B-but I thought—"

"GET OUT!" he roared. "You never understood. You don't know what I've lost! What I threw away! You don't know the first thing about what it means to be loyal!"

"Look, Jason, I know that you're hurting, so you don't know what you're saying—"

"Carly has always seen through you," he snapped cutting her off. "That's why you hated her. You destroyed everything in my life that had nothing to do with you! I accused Carly of that once, but it was always you!"

"Jason!" Robin stood in shock staring into eyes that only grew colder with each second that passed. "You can't still be mad at me. I just did the best I could for you and for Michael. Why can't you see I did the right thing? Michael deserved to know his father and I knew Carly would have betrayed you! And I was right! She did!"

"STOP LYING!" he bellowed. "You told the 'truth' because you were hoping that without Michael in my life, Carly would be out of the picture. Then you could come pick up the pieces. Just like every time you ran off Europe, it was to punish me for not being Stone or Jason Quartermaine."

"It wasn't like that, Jason," she cried. "We loved each other. You said I taught you how to love."

"Yeah, well, your warped version of love is what lost me my family," he sneered coldly. "You taught me that love was about fitting in and not messing up. You taught me that love is about betrayal. Carly and Michael made me understand that love could be about more than that. That it could be unconditional and messy. I don't need your help. Your help never did anything but leave me miserable and alone."

Tears poured silently down her face as she slowly backed away from the furious man before her. "You win, Jason, I'm leaving."

"What else is new? At least it's something you're good at," he snarled, turning back to the open door way.  
She hurried down the stairs deep in thought. _Jason is wrong. He's just hurting right now. He'll apologize when he realizes what he said. He didn't mean it._

Robin was so focused on her escape she would have missed Elizabeth Webber's arrival if she had not bumped right into her. Seeing her friend there obviously for the same purpose she'd had, she froze.

"Liz, don't go up there." She saw Liz prepared to ignore her warning and continued, "You don't understand. He is a really bad place. Carly really did a number on him and he—just don't go up there." _He's just in a bad place because of Carly. He didn't mean all those things he said. This is all Carly's fault._

"I know, Robin," she whispers urgently. "But he's my friend and we have a connection. He needs me."

Without waiting for her response, Liz hurried up the stairs, while Robin rushed out of the bar shaking her head. Liz found Jason on his knees slumped over in the doorway to his old room. _Damn that Carly!_

"Jason," she said softly. "I came as soon as I could. My grandmother is with Cam and Aiden for the night so I can stay all night if you need me."

Jason remained silent his focus on the bed and the room in front of him.

Certain she could get him past his pain, Liz laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't," he hissed shrugging her off.

"Jason," she whimpered sad that he would push her away when it was so obvious he needed her. "I know that you are hurting. I know that you must be feeling like you're alone, but I'm here. You wouldn't leave me alone if I went through something like this. I knew you needed me, Jason." She reached out, about to touch him again. "They were never good enough for you, Jason. You are a good man with a good heart. They took advantage of that and I can't tell you how sorry I am that they hurt you. Sam and Carly were never worthy of you. You deserve—"

She was cut off by a bark of laughter erupting from the man in front of her. The fury and acrimony filling that laugh and the hallway sent chills down her spine. But it couldn't compare to the cold mockery she saw directed at her from the depth of his livid gaze.

"I deserve better, do I?" he sneered at her. "What could it be you think I deserve? Let's see. Based on your example, I deserve a woman who will only acknowledge me when it's convenient for her."

"Jason!" she cried in pain at his words. "It wasn't like that. You don't understand. You said you wanted—"

"I wanted to know my son. I wanted my son to know me. I wanted to hear him call me Daddy. That was what I wanted, but I'll never have that now."

"Jason, please! I just wanted to help you," she whimpered brokenly.

"Why me? Why was my penthouse your only option? I never asked myself that until now."

"Jason, how can you say that after all the special times we had here at Jake's? On your bike?" She leaned toward him determined to break through the wall of ice. "We connected here. It was our place, that's why I named our miracle after it."

"No, it was my place with Carly," he snapped grabbing her hand and throwing it away from him before she could touch him.

Liz wiped here tears away trying to be brave. "I never meant for us to make love that night, but we did because we needed each other."

"Did you think maybe I needed you again tonight?" Jason sneered. "What did you think would happen here?"

"I won't let you push me away, Jason." She pressed on. "We have shared so much. My God, we shared a child. I want—"

"No," he corrected her. "We made a child that you weren't interested in sharing with anyone, but Lucky. Now get out."

Liz opened her mouth to try again, but Jason cut her off viciously. "GET OUT NOW!"

Elizabeth felt true fear for the first time in his presence and ran crying out of the bar. Alone again, finally, Jason let himself break and succumbed to grief until finally sleep claimed him.


	5. Blast from the Past Night Announced

**Chapter 5: **"Blast from the Past" Night Announced at Local Bar

"What is _wrong _with you?" a woman's soft voice snapped.

"Leave," Jason snarled vaguely recognizing the woman's voice. "Whoever you are, I don't care. Just leave. I'm not in the mood to hear why you are the only one who understands me in one breath while you berate Carly in the next. Nor do I want to hear that I'm so lucky she left so—"

"You don't have to worry about that with me. Lucky? You're lucky she stuck by you as long as she did!" the voice snarled. "Come on, Jason. Don't tell me you've forgotten me so easily. I mean I know you found someone else to kiss in the rain, but really—"

"Courtney?" he whispered in shock as his head swung in her direction.

"In the flesh," Courtney chirped sarcastically. "Figuratively speaking, anyway. Hello, lover, miss me." When shock kept him silent, she tilted her head and continued, "What should I have called first? No answer? Well, are you ready to explain to me why you are such an idiot?"

Jason frowned at her attitude toward him. "Oh, what's wrong? Did I hurt the poor hitman's feelings? Should I have been all sweet and gentle with you since you got your wittle feelings hurt? Well, you can forget that! I'm here to get you on the right track and you're obviously too stubborn to take a hint. Or 15, for that matter. Or maybe 24. How many times can someone have their destiny thrown in their face before they pay attention to the signs?"

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"Oh, my gosh, Jason," she sighed in deep annoyance. "Were you always this dumb? Or have you gotten worse for some reason?"

"Look, Courtney—"

"Oh, here's the standard line of bullshit!" Courtney crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Don't bother! I've heard it all before."

"Why are you here?" he groaned in frustration.

"Hopefully, to help you get your head out of your ass!" she snapped annoyed "You have one last chance at true happiness. So far, you've blown EVERY opportunity we have set up for you to get it right, but in Her infinite wisdom, She has seen fit to give you one more chance. It's 'sink or swim' time, Jason."

His brow furrowed more before something like comprehension seemed to dawn. "Carly? You're here to help me with Carly?"

Courtney's eyes softened and her snarl melts into a genuine smile. "Ding, ding, ding! Maybe you're not a total lost cause. I hope this means I can do this the easy way."

Jason's eyes light with hope until he feels the envelope in his lap. "But she hates me. She wants nothing to do with me. I've hurt her so much… let her down so many times. Maybe it's time I let her go… so she can finally be happy."

Courtney stared at Jason in completed disbelief. Then, she reached up and smacked him across the back of his head. "Hey," he snarled, rubbing the back of his head. "What was that for?"

"Just when I think you have a brain in that head of yours, you go and say some stupid bullshit like that!" she snapped. "Everything the hard way with you! And people say Carly is the one who makes things more complicated than they need to be. What is wrong with you?! Have you always been such a coward!"

Jason's head snapped back as if she had slapped him, but she continued on gaining steam. "Carly, has been by your side almost since the day you were born as Jason Morgan. She has put you and your wants and needs first before everything. When all you were interested in was sex, she was there. When you needed a friend and you had no one else, her door was always open. When you were all alone with the business, she gave you a life and a family. No one is denying she screwed up along the way, but that was all out of pain and insecurity… a pain and insecurity which you fed at every turn."

"Carly is the strongest woman I know and she understands—"

"Oh, cut the crap, Jason. You know Carly," she growled cutting him. "You've known her for over two decades. You should know more than anything that what Carly needs most is to feel loved, respected, and valued."

_**Jason:** Look, Bobbie got hurt here. I didn't._

_**Carly to Jason:** But you have been. A lot. By me, more than anyone. And it never matters. I mean, you always... You always keep my secrets. And it makes me feel sort of... Valuable. To you._

_**Jason:** Valuable? You need me to say that you're valuable? Because you know you are._

He blinked suddenly remembering that moment. Moments before he kissed her and believed for the first time they could be together, he said the words that he believed she should have already known… But Carly had needed the words to believe. What was it she always said? _'If you say it, I believe it.'_ Then there was. _'And I know you mean it or it's true because you said it.'_That right there was it.

Courtney began again. "Over and over again, Carly has given you everything you've ever asked and more. Time after time, she put you before everyone… No husband, boyfriend, friend, no one but her children has she ever put before her love for you. And she never once hesitated to let you know, but not you. For you, she bent over backwards to be whatever you needed, even just your best friend. She stood by while you gave your everything to every other woman, but her. You betrayed her faith in you again and again, but she forgave you and accepted your excuses-I mean reasons. That is Carly. She's a fighter. She fought for you tooth and nail. Only you made that virtually impossible for her to do. Now you are finally free and having some insight into how royally you've screwed up so you want to throw in the towel! If you fought half as hard to make a life with the woman you love and who loves you as you do to run and push her away, you and Carly would be married and Michael's last name would be Morgan, Morgan would have a different first name, probably Jake, and Joss would be your daughter. Ironically, even through it all, Carly made her kids yours in every way she could besides biology."

Her words pour over him and just as he begins to hope that maybe she's right, a thought occurs that gives him pause. "But Sonny—"

"Oh, God, don't even bring my brother into your dysfunction again! That's what you did!" she snarled. "You realized you screwed up by leaving without so much as a goodbye… by finally saying the three little words she had needed to hear from you for YEARS only to toss the friend tag on. Then she's given a choice in how to fix her mistake, but instead of running away with her like she wanted, you pushed her into the arms of dysfunction. Time and again, she asked you to catch her and you did only to throw her right back into her worst nightmare. If you had stood up just once and fought for your love… God, the life you two could have had. But that window opportunity is closing. If you don't get it right this time, you'll both live your lives miserable and alone. It's in your hands."

"Carly's beautiful. She can have any man she wants," he replied. "She'll fall in love again."

"No, she won't," Courtney told him. "You are the man she trusted and loved with all her soul. You've held her heart in your hand for years, but now, she's lost faith in you. If she has no faith in you, how can she trust any other man? She may engage in casual relationships, but if it's not you, she'll die alone of a broken heart."

Hope grew in the depths of his eyes. "We can really make it," he whimpered his fear obvious. "We won't wreck each other."

She shook her head. "Look around you, Jason. You already have. It wasn't from being together; it was because you pushed her away."

She watched as he looked around him as if seeing with new eyes. His eyes landed on the envelope she left him and he nodded his head. Courtney spoke, "It's time, Jason. It's time for you to be the man she has always believed you to be. You need to be brave and you need to fight like your life depends on it because it does."

Jason lifted his head and all of the fear was gone in its place his eyes burned with a fire of determination and hope. "Are you ready for the fight of your life?" He nodded. "No more being a coward and a jackass?" He smirked and shook his head. "Good, then I'll let Lila know she was right as usual and tell the other guardians to stuff it."

"Other guardians?" he asked his brow furrowing. "You mean like Justus or Alan… or Emily?"

"No comment. I already let enough slip. Suffice it to say that Lila couldn't trust any of _your _guardians to put their personal issues and biases aside long enough to do what needed doing. So she sent me instead. She figured as Carly's friend and guardian, not to mention, your ex-wife, I'd be better equipped to offer tough love and not let you get away with anything."

"Tell them I love them, and—" she pressed a hand to his mouth silencing him.

"They know," she assured him softly. "We all do. We can hear your heart. So as long as we stay there, we'll always know. Now, I have to go. Get some rest. You've got your work cut out for you."

Jason nodded and smiled as he rested his head on the bed again. "Goodbye, Courtney."

"See you later, Jason." She whispered as she began to fade and his eyes grew heavy. "And don't forget. I'll be watching."

Jason eyelids drooped shut and he drifted into the deepest most peaceful sleep he had experienced since his first night in Carly's arms. He dreamed of the future he would make for them when he found her set things right. Finally.


	6. Locals Make Major Moves

**Author's Note: **_If you remember from the summary, I noted that this IS a crossover between GH & B&B... so here it begins..._

* * *

**Chapter 5: **Locals Make Major Moves

Carly woke up as the plane was preparing to land. Looking over, she saw Morgan—she had to stop calling him that—Spencer doing the same. What she didn't see right away was Michael and joss. Then, almost as if she had conjured them with her thoughts, he walked out of the back carrying his little sister.

For a moment, everything inside her froze and melted as the memory of Jason carrying Michael out of the water in FL flashed through her mind. The emotions that memory evoked threatened to overwhelm her and choke the life right her. She swallowed her inconvenient feelings and shook herself free of the memory.

"How's she doing?" Carly asked with a smile that became warmer as they approached.

"She's great," Michael responded looking up with a smile to mask the concern he felt for his mom. For the first time in his life, he felt genuine anger towards Jason. "She is a real classy traveler just like her mom. She slept through most of it, but now that she's awake she wants her mom."

Carly's lit more and more as realized she was surrounded by her family and everyone was happy or on the road. She took her daughter into her arms. "I remember you at this age," she chuckled.

Seeing that his mom was being overwhelmed by the past, Michael sat beside her and took her hand. "Back then you only really wanted your—Jason. He was your everything. He taught me that I could be your mom and that you loved me. After a while, you reached for me too, but there was always a special bond between you and Jason."

Michael felt the temptation to ask questions well inside as it had so many times before, but fought to stifle it recognizing that now wasn't the time or place for that kind of conversation. He was saved from having to worry about a response when the pilot announced they would need to buckle up, as they would be making their descent soon. As the worked together to secure Joss, he caught his mother's eye. "No matter how special Jason is or ever was, he could never be mom. I was lucky to have you and no one could ever change what you are to me, Momma."

He was rewarded with his mom's special smile and he felt his world begin righting itself like it hadn't since she told him she was leaving Port Charles. Michael knew his mom was a beautiful woman who had an arsenal of incredible qualities that made her presence engaging and often irresistible, but her smiles were the cornerstone. He had seen most of them over the course of his life…

His mom was the only person he knew who could make a smile mean so many different things, from a weapon to a tool to a gift to a reward to a shield. The smile she was giving him now was her best and brightest. While she had two that were very similar that she reserved for small children and the many menwhom she'd tried to build lives with, this one seem to encompass every ounce of love and fire in her. And knowing his mom the way he did, that was saying something.

It was a smile he'd only ever seen her share with seven people… his Grandma Bobbie, his Uncle Lucas, himself and his siblings, of course. He had been completely shocked when he had seen her give that smile to Jake Spencer, but later, after the little boy's death, when he learned Jake was Jason's son, it had made a certain sense. After all, Jason was the only other person in the world who he had ever seen receive that smile. Not even his other dad, Sonny, got that from his mom even during their best times together.

Now, it seemed he had lost that sacred place in heart her. And for some reason it hurt him to know—maybe because one of the few sure things left in his life was now gone. Michael let his mind turn that thought over until he realized they had landed and it was time to deplane.

Strangely, landing and leaving LAX was pretty uneventful, except for one moment. He still couldn't explain why for something so seemingly minor, it had felt like his world had been rocked. It hadn't been anything more than a moment, but it had also been unlike anything Michael had ever experienced his short life. He was going about his business, nothing more out of the ordinary than grabbing their bags, when he'd felt the strangest sensation. Even now, he couldn't explain what or why it was. The only thing he did know was that he felt heartbeat begin to pump like he'd just run a marathon and his mind race while remaining blank. The conflicting feelings left him feeling overwhelmed.

All of his senses were screaming so he looked up and found him searching for God only knew what. What he found was the most spectacularly beautiful woman he had ever seen… she was tall with a long, flowing, chocolate mane, high cheekbones, the fullest, most kissable pout he'd ever seen, and a body that could wake the dead. She seemed to be searching for something to. In profile, she was breathtaking, but then, she suddenly turned and their eyes met. And he got lost in most incredible blue eyes he'd ever seen. He felt he could stare into those eyes forever, but forever ended in a matter of seconds, when Morgan came over to ask what had been taking so long with the bags.

Shocked by the intrusion, he'd looked at his brother, but when he looked back, she was gone as if she had never really existed, and he was left feeling oddly bereft. That is until shame began eating at him. He loved Abby. Sure things had been a little strained lately, but he loved her… didn't he?

As the day had worn on and they had left LAX, Michael's traitorous mind began to wander._How can you really be in love with Abby if you could be so drawn to another woman?_ A quiet voice in his mind whispered seductively. He tried to shake the thought as his guilt grew. _Could I really be that fickle? Was it as simple as out of sight out of mind?_

With the determined denseness only a Morgan could appreciate, he assured himself that he had already found the love of his life and that moment had been a fluke. A trick of the mind brought on by jet lag. He decidedly pushed all thoughts of the mystery siren away. He loved Abby and no other woman could hope to compare. Her eyes alone… as he attempted to conjure his girlfriend's eyes, his mind filled with the image of awe-inspiring aqua eyes surrounded by long, sooty black lashes. _Damn it! How had she managed to effect him so strongly?!_

"Look, Michael," Morgan exclaimed returning his focus to the present as they pulled up to a beautiful home on the water.

"This is great, Mom!" Michael gasped. "How'd you pull off something this nice on such short notice without Dad or Jason knowing?"

"Oh, baby. Never underestimate a Spencer, especially your Momma," she chuckled in delight at the awed expressions she saw on her kids' faces. "Let's just say that it's always a good idea to cultivate contacts. And I've held onto a few from Deception days." _And plenty of other places and situations, too._"Take notes, boys. You may have been raised by the mob, but you are Spencers by blood and by birth. We are nothing if not a resourceful lot. Actually, if I had been willing to move here sooner, I could have had a job whenever."

"Really?" Michael asked in shock. He'd always thought his mom didn't have many options before she got half of the hotel from Jax. He remembered the way she seemed to bounce around a lot. "You were with Deception before Morgan was even born, right?"

"Yep," she nodded.

"Then why didn't you take it?" Morgan asked vaguely taking in the house as they all prepared to leave the car. Michael remained silent interested in the answer.

Carly focused her gaze on Josslyn before quietly answering, "Our family was in Port Charles. I didn't want to take you away from that, but I figure now is a good time to make the move. A fresh start, you know. Stephanie told me about this house so I bought it."

"This is OURS?!" Morgan screeched his eyes rounding as the darted from his mother to the house on the ocean. He scrambled out of the car and darted for the front door. "Cool!"  
"You did it for us, didn't you?" Michael commented watching his mother carefully. "You suffered in that stupid town for us and dad and Jason. Why? You could have had your own life, and been happy. Why?"

"Our family was in Port Charles," she repeated simply. "You needed your dads: Sonny and Jason. And I couldn't be the one to take that from you. Then I got busy living my life. I got half of the MetroCourt…"

"Did Dad and Uncle Sonny know?" he asked not even noticing the change in how he referred to the men who had been his fathers.

Carly, however, missed nothing and had to bite back a little smile as her heart warmed at the sound of Michael acknowledging his true father. She shook her head silently. Then, she looked at her son with a devious sparkle in her eyes. "It was business. They had theirs. I had mine."

Jason stepped of the elevator on a mission. He felt like a new man… or more accurately a renewed man. He'd stayed there in their room for the rest of the night, and it had been the best he had slept in years. He had woken with a purpose again. He was focused. He knew what he needed to do. It was time for Jason, Morgan to clean house. He knew what came next would change all of their lives for good. Some of things he would have to do would permanently alienate him from those who clamed to love him, but he couldn't really seem to care about that. He figured in his pain and grief, he had already taken the first step. He doubted he'd ever have to worry about Sam, Robin, or Liz again.

"Hey Milo," he acknowledged, prepared to breeze when a thought occurred. "From this moment on, no one gets access to this penthouse, but me, Spinelli, Carly, and the kids. On second thought, Maxie is welcome as Spinelli's guest only. If it's anyone else you knock and—no, you call me directly and ask permission." Noting the look on his face, Jason added, "Yes, that includes Sam and Sonny. Call our guy and have these locks changed immediately."

He whisked into the penthouse without waiting for a response. "Stone Cold! The Jackal was very worried about his master after the magnitude of the revelations brought on by the Valkyrie," Spinelli opined up seeing his best friend's return. "The Jackal was shocked and appalled, yet unsure how best to proceed and so chose to remain here acting as a sentinel prepared to give comfort or any aid his mortally wounded master might require."

"It wasn't a mortal wound," Jason muttered, as he watched his quirky young friend going on without noticing he'd spoken.

"Fear not, my friend," Spinelli babbled. "For the Jackal, the assassin of cyberspace, has not wasted time during his evening of solitude. Instead the Jackal, has labored tirelessly over his trust computer, researching the information shared by the Valkyrie and the Fair Nikita upon the cusp of your would be nuptials and—"

"I don't care," Jason interrupted firmly. "Unless Nikita asks you directly for the information, it doesn't matter. It doesn't matter to me. It was a mistake to think I could marry Sam because I was still in love with someone else. It was wrong of me to let her or anyone think she could ever be my first priority. I gave her more power over my life than was fair to anyone and for the wrong reasons. I ended up neglecting the people who matter most because of it and it stops now."

"You do not love the duplicitous one? That is good as I have confirmed—" he hesitates as another thought takes hold. ""Who—the mother of the lost one?" Spinelli queried. "You have realized your heart's longing was always for her in the wake of yesterday's eye-opening disclosures?"

"No," Jason replied definitively. "I never loved her any more than I ever loved Sam or even Robin. They were distractions. It was easier to try to love them than let myself be with—Look. I need you to stop whatever you're doing and find out where Carly is. I went by her house and there was no hint of where she was headed. Finding her is your number one priority."

"The Valkyrie?" Spinelli sputtered as Jason's phone rang.

"Yeah, Milo. Who is it?" I answered. "Johnny? What could he possibly want? Send him in two minutes." Jason jerked a thumb towards the stairs "Get to work. And Spinelli… thanks."

The obviously flustered computer nerd nodded and scurried up the stairs to his room. Within seconds of Spinelli's disappearance, the door opened. "What do you want?" Jason asked before his eyes could register his guest was not Johnny Zacharra as he'd expected.

Johnny sauntered in big as life. "Is that any way to greet an old friend, fucker?" he quipped as the door closed behind him. Then before Jason could collect his thoughts, Johnny punched him in the face, knocking him on his ass. "That's for making Carly cry. Again."


	7. Co's Big Move Causes Major Complications

**********Author's Note:** _Sorry I've been out of touch guys, so I wanted to drop 2 chapters for each of my stories!_

* * *

**Chapter 6: **Company's Big Move Causes Major Complications

"Carly!" a voice exclaimed happily. "I'm so glad you're finally here!" The older woman swept Carly and Joss into her arms as soon as they stepped over the threshold.

"Stephanie!" Carly squealed in return. "It is so good to see you! What are you doing here? I thought I wasn't seeing you until later."

Stephanie pulled back. "Oh, well, I was planning to have Steffy pick you up at the airport, but she said she missed you guys. So I decided I would just have to be your welcome wagon," she stated. "Now, how was your flight? Although knowing you, you took a private jet and it was lavish."

"Shut up!" she laughed. "First of all, when is the last time you flew commercial?"

"Touché," Stephanie laughed.

"And secondly, I cannot believe little Steffy is old enough to pick us up from the airport," she laughed.

"You're one to talk," Steph smirked, nodding behind me.

Carly spun around noticing Michael had entered behind her. "Sorry, Mr. Man," she chuckled. "Stephanie let me introduce you to my kids. Here is my eldest who is the bravest, most wonderful young man you'll ever meet. Michael, this is Stephanie Forrester, one of my oldest and dearest friends. The brilliant & handsome teenager who is over by the door ready to check out the beach is Morgan, but for the purpose of this adventure, he prefers Spencer. And this gorgeous little angel is Josslyn."

Morgan hurried forward to shake Stephanie's hand, as did Michael. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Forrester," they said.

"None of that 'Mrs.' nonsense. Just call me Stephanie." she grinned merrily at the boys. "Not to be confused with my gorgeous, accomplished granddaughter, Steffy, who would be about Michael's age now."

"Grandma, I tried to find your friend and her family at the airport, but—" came the voice seconds before the young woman swept through the front door almost tripping over the bags by the front door. "Oops!"

"There you are!" Stephanie exclaimed, stepping forward arm outstretched to draw the young woman closer. Michael turned to look at the intruder and almost swallowed his tongue. She looked away from Stephanie and her eyes locked on Michael's.

"You!" Michael and Steffy said simultaneously.

"How do you two know each other?" Carly and Stephanie asked almost in chorus, jolting them back to reality.

"We don't," Steffy said.

"But we saw each other," Michael offered trying not to look at the brunette beauty.

"Briefly. We looked up and saw each other through the crowd," she rushed to explain. "If I'd known who Blondie belonged to, I would have come right over."

_Blondie?_ he thought. _That's a first._ "I still don't know who you are, Bright Eyes," Michael retorted letting the rumor show as he looked at her.

She grinned up at him her eyes sparkling. "Well, we can't have that," she mocked tongue-in-cheek. She extended her hand to me. "I'm Stephanie Forrester, but my friends and family call me Steffy."

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you, Steffy," he acknowledged taking her hand. "Michael Corinthos, Jr."

When their hands met, their eyes locked and it was like the rest of the world fell away again. It was unlike anything he'd ever felt before. Morgan bumped him. He felt like he had been drowning in her eyes and touch, but now he was suddenly coming up for air. As his surroundings came into focus, he caught sight of something that chilled him to his core. Michael noticed his mom was staring at them with a gleam of calculation in her eyes.

Simultaneously, they snatched their hands away from each other.

"Great meeting you," he muttered in a rush. "This is my little brother, Morg—uh, Spencer and our little sister, Josslyn. I hope you'll excuse me. I have to call my girlfriend, Annie… uh, Aggie… Addy?"

"Abby," his mom offered a little too helpfully.

"Right, Abby," he confirmed. "Abby, my girlfriend, whom I'm in love with… Bye."

Michael rushed out the doorway to the sound of his mom and her friend, Stephanie's laughter.

As Carly watched her firstborn scurry off toward the back of the house, she felt her heart warm. She glanced over at Steffy appraisingly. "I miss the days when I had that kind of affect on a man."

"Something tells me those days aren't nearly as far gone as you would have me believe," Steffy quipped with a wink and a confident smirk to hide her nerves. "Not that I have any idea what you're talking about."

While Carly gave her dear friend's granddaughter a look, Stephanie guffawed.  
"She's got you there, Car."

Carly had to fight to smother her laughter and when she felt herself losing the battle, she stuck her tongue out at both of them.

"Oh, that's mature," Steffy chuckled before turning to Morgan. "So do you surf?"

"Not as much as I'd like to," he mentioned looking at her with a mix of shyness and hope.

"Well, then your mom has found you the perfect place," she replied with a laugh. "Come on. Let me show you the swells."

"Ok," he agreed with a slight sense of awe tingeing his voice as he followed her through the house. "Later, momma!"

Carly only held her laughter until the door had closed behind them. "I think your granddaughter has another conquest," she smirked.

"Well, can't fault their taste," Stephanie beamed proudly.

"No," Carly replied. "As much as I don't mind her bewitching my boys, Abby, Michael's girlfriend, might have an issue with it."

"How are you really, Caroline?" Stephanie rested her hand comfortingly on her shoulder. Caught off guard, Carly took a deep breath and snuggled Josslyn closer as she tried to regain some sense of equilibrium.

"I can take her now, ma'am," Lupe offered upon entering the foyer from their left. "I'll get her settled in her room."

"Thank you, Lupe," Carly responded handing Josslyn over to her new nanny.

"No problem, Mrs. Morgan," she replied with a smile. "Terrance was in the kitchen and he'll be out to take the bags up momentarily. Everything else should be in your rooms and set to your specifications, ma'am."

"Car," Carly blurted. "All of the 'Mrs. Morgan, this' and 'ma'am, that' is gonna drive me nuts. Please, just Car or Carrie or Caroline or Caro or—hell, I'll even accept Leigh or Lina."

"Yes, ma—Car," Lupe replied shyly. "I'll advise Terrance of the same."

"Good," Carly nodded. "Stephanie and I will be in living room if anyone needs us."

Lupe nodded and took Josslyn to her room while her boss and her friend moved to the living room to talk.

Upon entering the room, Carly walked over to the window and stared out. "I've always loved the beach, you know. The view here is beautiful. Thank you again for finding us this place."

"It was my pleasure," Stephanie replied. "Now I asked you a question and I am still waiting on an answer. Cut the crap, Caroline."

Carly burst into almost hysterical laughter, resting her forehead against the cool glass as tears filled her eyes. "Where have I heard that before, _Mom_? Lord, that was a favorite of both of my moms. Although, my mother Virginia always tried to be the gentile Southern lady so she'd often try 'Cut the act, Caroline' first."

"Car—" Stephanie warned sadly.

"What do you want me to say, Steph?" Carly raged whipping around to face her friend oblivious to the tears pouring down her face. "I feel like a part of me is broken and empty and dying a little more with every second that passes. And I hurt. God, I hurt. And the pain is worse than anything I've ever felt. And do you know what makes it even worse? It's knowing that it's not all mine.

"I can feel his pain and fear and loss. I hurt for him even now, after everything, Steph. And regardless, all I want to do is run to the airport and take the next flight to Port Charles and love him past his pain… but I can't do that because if I did and he wrecked me yet again, I'd have nothing left—not even for my kids. And they need me, but God, Steph! I fight with every breath not to go to him—to just stay sane through it all… without him by my side. Is that answer clear enough for you?"

Stephanie went to her friend as Carly's knees gave out and she began crumbling to the floor. "It's gonna be ok. I swear it will."

Resting her head on Stephanie's strong shoulder, she finally let go of the last of her control and gave in to the need to break with the deep, ravaged, broken cries of an wounded animal in pain. Carly cried out everything she had held inside for so long—she sobbed mournfully for the loss to her family, for what could have and what should have been, for her kids, for herself, and, of course, for Jason.

* * *

"Hey Abby," Michael sighed into the phone. "Sorry about the time, but I just wanted to call and tell you we landed. And that—" His throat closed on him as he tried to say the words that used to come so easily. "—that I love you. Later."

Michael sighed as he ended the call and turned off his phone. He balled his hand around the phone and tapped his head with his fist in frustration. He had been so relieved when he'd gotten her voicemail. For some reason, he felt guilty and confused and he wasn't ready to face talking to his girlfriend, when he couldn't force the image of her face from his mind.

When suddenly he felt her again, he knew he wasn't prepared, but she and Morgan came rushing through the patio doors off the kitchen anyway.

"Hey Michael!" Morgan called out seeing him immediately. "Steffy is so cool! We're gonna go surfing! You should come."

"I don't know," he hedged trying to avoid making eye contact with Steffy by looking toward the horizon.

"Come on," Steffy urged rolling her eyes. "You can call your girl later. It's probably to early, which means she won't answer until lunch. I mean, unless her job allows her to take personal calls."

"Actually, I already called and left a voicemail," he admitted hesitantly showing his cell phone.

"Then you have no excuse. You boys go get your trunks and then join me down at the beach! Unless you're afraid of being shown up by your little brother and a  
girl." She chuckled, her eyes flashing with a playful gleam of challenge.

"Ooh, Michael," Morgan snorted merrily. "Now you have to do it in order to defend the Spencer honor. You know what mom would say."

"Yeah, yeah. Spencers never back down from a challenge. So I guess that means you're on, Steffy!"

"Cool! While you boys change, I'll get everything set up on the beach. I'll ask Terrance where your stuff is."

"Terrance?" Michael asked in confusion.

"Yeah," she responded. "The guy in the kitchen that your mom hired to be the butler/cook?"

"Oh." Michael nodded pretending to be aware. "He wasn't in there yet when I came through. Let's go, Spencer. We need to show this Forrester what the Spencers and Morgans are really made of."

* * *

Jason rubbed his jaw, spit out blood, and looked up at his old friend and employee. "You do realize anybody else would be dead right now, right?"

Johnny tilted his head in acknowledgement. "I live to be special. You don't seem too surprised to see me anymore." He reached down to help Jason up.

Jason took the opportunity to leg sweep him and using his forward momentum, pulled him down to the floor. He then quickly twisted his arm behind his back. "AH!" Johnny groaned in pain.

"How long you remain special will depend on why you're here and whether Carly and my kids are safe." Jason growled in his ear. "Only three things would bring you out of hiding where I had you running Puerto Rico: Sonny's death, Carly in danger, or Carly requesting your presence. It better have been the third because if you allowed her to leave here while in danger, so help me God, your life will become nothing more than a long-term form of stress relief for me—friend or no friend."


	8. Major Changes Cause Reevaluations

**Chapter 7: **Major Changes in the Market Have Senior Execs Reevaluating Their Next Step

"Like I said I live to be special. Carly made the call so let me up, fucker," Johnny replied through gritted teeth.

Before either of them could move, a voice filled the silence followed by the sound of hurried footsteps. "The Jackal has a possible lead on the whereabouts of the Valkyrie and her offspring—"

Jason got up helping Johnny along with him. "Spinelli, I'd like you to meet an old friend of mine and Carly's, Johnny. J, this is Spinelli."

Spinelli tried to hide how flustered he is by what he walked in on by offering his hand. "The Jackal is pleased to make the acquaintance of any friend of his master's or the incomparable Valkyrie's as he knows what an honor it is to be counted among such a selective and finite group."

Johnny smirked and shook the younger man's hand. "So this is the assassin of cyberspace? Not bad, Jase. Did some checking with Stan and even he's impressed."

"You didn't bring him?" Jason asked warningly.

"No," Johnny answered with a sneer. "Ain't my first day on the job, Jase. Too many people know him, least of all his mom. Kinda hard to stay dead that way. I'm here because Carly called to say goodbye and I warned her if I didn't get it face-to-face, I would track her down and get my goodbye that way. So she said if I thought I could find a Spencer then good luck, but if I didn't want the trouble, I'd better get here in time to hear wedding bells. Then the nutjob hung up on me. Thanks for inviting me to the wedding, by the way."

"I still had my head up my ass and I didn't want to hear you ragging on me AGAIN about having the wrong fiancé, girlfriend, whatever."

"Are you trying to tell me you finally got your head removed from your ass?" Johnny sneered. "Who was the surgeon? I figured with 'Carly isn't good enough for Jason. Jason's a saint.' cheering section you'd never get a clue. Who was it? Bobbie?"

"How's Ticia?" Jason asked.

Johnny sobered immediately. "Good. The doctors think she could wake up any day with the steady increase in brain function. Nice try, by the way. And although your skill in diversionary tactics has improved considerably, it's not good enough, Jase. Who?"

"Let's just say it was divine intervention and leave it at that," Jason finally offered. "Where is she?"

"No idea," he replied both missing Spinelli standing in awe of their interaction. He had never seen his master interact with someone who appeared to be an equal. Johnny continued, "How long have you allowed Carly to be connected?"

"What?!" Jason roared spinning from his place at the mantel to stare at Johnny in disbelief.

"How could you not know, Jase?" Johnny replied shaking his head. "You used to be the best! You used to be the man. You didn't just rise through the ranks to run the organization because you're pretty. You learned the game then changed it by becoming the game."

Johnny ran his hands through his hair showing his true frustration for the first time. "You know what your problem is? You let Sonny live too long and he mindfucked you into a loyal soldier. Which is hysterical since the man has no loyalty to anyone, but himself! It was him and those fucking pixie twits he always encouraged, wasn't it?

"Between them, they dumbed you down, made you weak, and convinced you to turn on Carly. Well, I hope you realize that some major changes are gonna have to happen to get your family back. Because I swear before God, I won't let you near them until you get your shit together!"

"What the fuck are you talking about, J? I already broke ties with all of my exes, except the dead one and Carly."

Johnny nodded but looking into Jason's eyes, he realized his friend still wasn't completely getting it. "What the fuck do you mean? You need to kill Sonny's ass or lock him up until he gets fucking sane. The man is bad for business to say the least. That sociopath is so fucking delusional that he married the woman who ordered a hit on him and got 'his' son shot. And are we done with the Michael is his son bullshit? It's past time you started claiming your family."

"Yeah," Jason acknowledged. "As soon as I talk to him and Carly about it. Now back up, what did you mean by Carly's connected?"

"Exactly what it sounds like. You don't realize what you have, do you? Carly's got more contacts and connections than you do and she's the only reason Sonny and Sam are still alive today." Jason's jaw dropped and as his knees gave out, he found himself being led to the couch.

"She's the reason that the Zacharras are the biggest organization to come after you since Alcazar. She made peace with the five families and convinced them that you were solid so they'd back off the organization. She gained more through Alcazar than anyone ever knew. Her tacit acceptance of your nuptials to Sam allowed you to marry her, otherwise she'd have had an accident on one of her many PI jobs."

He watched to see, how much of what he was saying was sinking in. "With her gone, everyone is gonna figure that unless you take care of Sonny, you're weak and stupid and most of the organization will be up for grabs," Johnny explained. "I'm solid in Puerto Rico, but you, my friend, not so much. I've already been offered the whole organization if something were to happen to you and Sonny. You've let too much slide between this Franco nut and how much the Zacharras have managed to get away with… you look real weak and the buzzards are circling."

"Fuck!" Jason hissed furious kicking the coffee table over. The violence of the reaction jolts a nervous Spinelli who has subtly been trying to make his escape to the kitchen. Noticing Spinelli for the first time since he first came down the stairs he asked for an update as he began running possible scenarios through his head.

"The Jackal has found that the Valkyrie has set us a problem indeed. There are 11 different branches of the MetroCourt hotel under supervision for construction. Stateside, there's one going up in New York City, Philadelphia, DC, Atlanta, Miami, Houston, Dallas, LA and Honolulu, Hawaii. She also has hotels set to break ground in Paris and Sydney, Australia. Each has her listed as project overseer with secondary onsite overseers who answer to her."

He awaits reaction before continuing when he received none. "All of the parameters for this expansion state that she will be making surprise stops at each location at varying intervals throughout the process to keep an eye on their progress. They each have completion dates as far in advance as two years from now. And with her divorce, she gained ownership of the MetroCourt outright along with a sizable influx of funds from an unnamed source." Noting that they seemed to be processing information, he continued without pause.

"I pulled up the file on her past aliases and each of the sites has a long-term lease nearby under a different former alias. Also, each has received a blonde woman with guests matching the descriptions of the young Michael Corinthos, Jr., the young Morgan Corinthos, and infant child Josslyn Jacks."

"She certainly is a Spencer!" Johnny laughed earning him a glare. "What do you care? You have a mess to clean up before it's safe to bring your family home anyway."

"Fucker!" Jason mumbled under his breath. "Ok, Spinelli. I need you to find me a doctor and a facility where I can control a patient's care completely. There can be absolutely no leaks and it must be top security."

"He'll want to see me!" a voice yelled as a scuffle is heard outside the door. Jason froze as he flashed back to the night Carly gave him his family.

Johnny, of course was quick to act. "Get upstairs, Spinelli, and get to work. Jase and I will handle this."

"Yes, sir," Spinelli assured with a nod "as the master's right hand wills so shall I do." And he was gone to handle the tasks given.

"Snap out of it, Jase," he sighed. "Now is not the time to moon over Carly."

Jolting back to the situation at hand Jason watches as Johnny throws open the door and trains his gun at her forehead. "What don't you understand about the fact that Mr. Morgan doesn't want to be disturbed?"

* * *

Michael made his way back down the stairs to the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water. He nodded to Terrance who was creating a menu for the week. And feeling glad that he wouldn't have to worry about his mom trying to experiment, he headed for the door to the patio.

"Yeah, Liam," Steffy chirped giggling at something he said.  
"I understand that you're with Hope and I won't try to stand in your way, but I wouldn't be a good friend if I just stood by while she mistreated you." She stood silent with a few towels over her arm, apparently listening. "I love you, Liam. And you deserve so much better. You deserve someone who will take care of all of your needs and put you first." She listened with a smile spreading across her face. "Yeah, like me. But I'm not gonna push. Look, I'm spending the day at the beach with some friends of my grandmother's, call me if you need me."

She chuckled at whatever was said, "Or I could do that. Seven wouldn't be too late, would it? Alright. See you then. Now, I've gotta go Michael and Spencer should be down soon." Her eyes take on a calculating gleam. "Spencer's just a kid."

Silence. "Well, Michael's our age. He seems pretty cool. You'd like him," she answers carefully. "He's got a girlfriend back home that he's in love with. Isn't it just my luck? That all of the god ones are taken?"

"Hey!" she laughed indignantly. "I'll have you know I'm not interested in you because you're unavailable. That's actually why I've backed off lately. It's not fair to either of us if you're committed to someone who's not me. That means no more kisses for you." She laughed again. "Alright, Liam. Keep telling yourself that. Yeah, yeah. Bye."

Michael felt he had seen and heard enough and was ready to step forward when Morgan beat him to it. "Spencer," she cried out in surprise as she closed her cell phone. "Where's your brother?"

"You rang?" he quipped making his presence known.

"Hey you," she said with a grin. "Ready for a day of fun in the sun, Blondie?"

"After you, Bright Eyes," Michael quipped with a gleam of humor in his eyes and a slight twist of amusement showing on his lips.

Steffy laughed in delight. "Alright then follow me."

As she led the way, Michael and Morgan trailed behind. "You looked just like Uncle Jason does when Mom's done something and he's trying not to laugh," Morgan whispered.

Michael frowned and prepared to argue when Steffy reached the blanket and surfboards. He lost all ability to speak as she unbuttoned her denim shorts and let them drop to the sand revealing tiny red bikini bottoms.

Next, he watched in awe as her hands gripped the bottom of her slouchy top and pulled it up and over her head. He felt like he watched in slow motion as inch by inch, she exposed more of her tanned, supple skin. It wasn't until she swept her hair up to tie it that she returned her focus to him.

"You're not planning to wear a t-shirt to surf, are you?" she smirked. "Come on, Blondie. You could use some sun. Being from upstate New York, I can only imagine how little sun you get. So take it off. Unless you need some help."

"No, I—" Michael found himself having to focus to maintain eye contact. "I'm good."

She sauntered over, obviously enjoying his attention. "You know I don't bite," she said softly although her eyes still twinkled deviously. "Unless you ask nicely."

Michael nearly swallowed his tongue.

"You boys remember your sunscreen?" she asked bending over to search her bag.

That drew Morgan's attention from the surfboards. "Oh, yeah. Mom would never let me forget it if I forgot and got burned like that one time when we were on Dad's island. Remember, Michael?"

"Your father owns an island?" Steffy goggled. "Who are you people?"

"Let's just say that our parents' work has been very lucrative all my life and they believe in privacy and enjoying themselves," Michael answers stoically raising a quieting eyebrow at his brother, who immediately ducked his head and focused on the boards again.

"Wow," she whispered deep in thought.

Hoping to distract her, Michael pulled off his shirt. "I did forget sunscreen. Hope you brought some."

He heard the soft inhalation as she noticed him shirtless in front of her. "I was gonna suggest we make a deal. I share my sunscreen if you'll help me with those hard to reach areas." Now it was Michael's turn to catch his breath. "But since I'm in such a helpful mood, I'll be happy to reciprocate."

"What? You rub my back and I'll rub yours?"

"Gotta start somewhere." She grins at him with heat beginning to fill her eyes until her phone rings breaking their moment. She tossed him the bottle of sunscreen. "You go ahead and start without me."

As she turned to get her phone, his eyes never left her even when he felt his own vibrating in his pocket. Remembering he had turned it back on while he changed, Michael quickly answered it.

"Hey Abby." His eyes met Steffy's and locked as he heard her say, "Yeah, Liam."


	9. Companies Believed Defunct are Back

**Chapter 8:**** Companies Believed to be Defunct are Back in Business**

She sighed and wiped her eyes. "Thank you Stephanie. I wouldn't have done that if you hadn't pushed and I needed the release."

"I get it, Car," she assured as her friend sat up and began pulling herself together. "I know you want to be strong for your kids, but if you don't take care of you then how do you expect to pull that off."

Carly stood and helped Stephanie to her feet. "If I say you're right, can I count on you to let it go and not gloat?"

"You are so lucky to have me," she sighed heavily intending to continue the lightness of the mood.  
Instead, Carly quieted as her mind tried to drift to another time when similar words had been spoken from one friend to another.

_"You were lucky to have me."  
"…I know."_

"Carly? Dear, what's wrong?" Stephanie's voiced jarred her back into reality.

"Sorry," she offered sheepishly. "Let's talk about something else. Let's hear about how you're doing? How did the doctor's appointment go? Do we have the all clear?"

"Actually," Stephanie hedges. "Yes, we do! As much as any doctor will when the diagnosis was cancer. I have no signs of cancer cells left. It would appear I am in remission. I told the family last night."

"Your family must be so excited!" Carly jumped up clapping her hands. "So what does that mean for Forrester? What do you have planned for the Ho-gans?"

"Carly!"

"What! Don't tell me you haven't thought it," she replied indignantly. "That woman, her superhuman womb and all the rest of her kind have been nothing but a disgrace and a disaster to your family since she hit LA! You told me so yourself!"

"Carly, we've made peace!"

"Are you kidding me?" She gasps in shock. "That tramp has slept her way through your entire family as well as her own. I've done some things that I'm not proud of, but I have never gone out in search of a set of father & son engagement rings! Or babies! I can understand that when you thought you were dying, you went through a stage where you were all forgiveness and good will towards man, but enough's enough! Please tell me that the radiation hasn't messed with your head."

"Carly, Brooke loves my son, and he loves her."

"No, Brooke loves your son's money and power. Ridge obviously needs someone strong enough to tell him what to do, since he can't seem to follow his heart or his loyalty. That's where you come in." When her friend would have disagreed, she cut her off. "And you're in luck. I've already saved my best friend from making the biggest mistake of his life. So except for MetroCourt expansion, I've got some time on my hands. I'd be happy to whip Taylor into shape and show Brooke and Ridge the true meaning of a blonde bombshell. As matter of fact…"

"What are you plotting?"

"Well, I was thinking? That other son of yours, Thorne. He's got a thing for Taylor, right? I could put them together, teach her a thing or two, and let her practice on him. Meanwhile, I'll entice a certain CEO of Forrester away from his 'dutiful' wife. I could have him wrapped around my finger within a few weeks and never have to give it up. His current wifey will be out of the way. Enter Taylor turned up a few notches and dangling little brother. Ridge won't be able to resist and I'll pick up Thorne temporarily so I won't be bored."

"And you just came up with that whole scenario in a matter of minutes?" Stephanie scoffed.

"Well, yeah," Carly answered as if to say 'duh'. "It's not like back home where it's a small town where everybody knows everybody. And everybody's in your business. This is LA, baby. I used to run stuff way worst than this all around FL before I moved to New York."

"Hmm."

"There she is," Carly crowed. "I missed you, honey."

"Who?"

"The real Stephanie Forrester," she answered with a glint of amusement flashing in her eye. "I was wondering how long you would bury her under fear of dying. But take it from someone who has faced death far more than the average person, it is not good to use it as an excuse to hide who you are. If you want to change, do it, but fear only ever leads to lost opportunities for happiness. Now, are you down to take down a few HOgans and set Forrester Creations back to rights? With your son in charge and your grandkids front and center. Because let me tell you that Hope for the Future line?"

Carly sighs shaking her head. "While I respect the message, I could do without the condescending, blonde pixie twit spouting it and the clothes… Forever 21 and Charlotte Russe do better, more innovative work than that. The only thing she has going for her is the engagement to DollarBill's hottie of a son."

"Now, Carly, Hope is a sweet girl despite her mother's—"

"Ha!" Carly laughed uproariously. "I knew it! You haven't forgiven that cheap two-bit homewrecker! So are you in?"

* * *

"Are you sure you're ok?" Michael couldn't help asking again.

"Yes, I swear," Steffy stressed.

"Maybe we should as Momma what she thinks," Morgan added ignoring Steffy to ask his brother. There were three people Morgan trust above everyone when things got bad: His mom, his Uncle Jason, and his big brother. Whenever things got bad one of them or all of them was always there and they always knew what to do. Like the bus crash. Michael had found him when he was hurt and alone, and not long after his mom and Uncle Jason risked everything to come for them, too.

"I said I'm fine," Steffy huffed. "Look, if you need reassurance, we can go to the ER and have them check me out, but only if you promise me something."

"I won't guarantee anything until I hear it," Michael answered, and Morgan nodded following his brother's lead.

"Look, I need you to promise not to tell anyone unless I'm wrong and it turns out I'm not fine." She explained, "Look my grandmother who was diagnosed with cancer just found out she's in remission. Not mention this would be the second time I hit my head and nearly drowned in the last month. Last time, I was getting into the bathtub and hit my head, but my friend, Liam, saved me. I don't want to freak out my family if I can avoid it. So what do you say?"

Morgan and Steffy kept their eyes trained on Michael because Steffy knew Spencer would agree with whatever Michael decided. "I guess so." Michael nodded. "But let's be clear. If there's something wrong, I'm calling my mom and they can ask you directly why we kept this to ourselves, got it?"

"Got it."

"Alright, M—Spencer. I need you to stay here," Michael ordered receiving a deferent nod from his brother.

"What's the story?" he immediately asked.

"Steffy offered to show me LA and maybe introduce me to some of her friends."

"You boys are pretty quick with a cover story," Steffy said taken aback. "This wouldn't be a habit for you now, would it?"

"Our last name may be Morgan," Morgan started.

"But we're Spencers through and through," Michael finished sharing a crooked grin with his little brother. "We take after our mother's side of the family. She'd be disappointed if we didn't try to pull something over on her occasionally. So don't you think it's time you call Molly?"

"Good idea," Morgan agreed readily. "Text me when you know something." And with Michael's nod of agreement, he shot off toward the house.

"Ok, you sit down under the umbrella and rest while I get this cleaned up," Michael ordered gently, "but don't go to sleep. We don't know whether or not you have a concussion so better safe than sorry."

"Aye, aye, Blondie," she sneered slightly annoyed but mostly appreciative of the way he took charge.

Michael quickly handed her a bottle of water from the cooler and dressed before he began cleaning up the spot she'd set up for them. "Food?" he commented to keep her talking. "I guess you thought of everything."

"Not everything. You'll note no first aid kit."

"Well, I want to thank you," Michael replied as nonchalantly as possible when he felt anything but nonchalant around her.

"Thank me?" she asked in surprise. "For what? Ruining our day of fun in the sun?"

"No," he replied rolling his eyes at her denseness. "Thank you for this day. You gave my little brother something to look forward to now that our lives have change so completely. You gave us both a day of fun in the sun and you made an effort to make it nice. You didn't have to do any of that. I mean, I'm sure you have your own friends and your own life, but you did." He knelt beside her for a moment making sure she met his gaze. "You did it without expecting anything in return and that means something. You're a good person and you deserve to be appreciated for it."

Feeling flustered, she shook her head and looked away hoping she'd hide at some of the blush staining her cheeks. "You shouldn't say that. You don't know me that well. If you don't know me well enough, but if you did, you'd know that wasn't true. Ask anyone. I'm a selfish schemer. I went after a married man. I went after my stepsisters boyfriends. I have no problem using my body and my sexuality to get ahead. I have no morals and no scruples."

"Stop it," Michael snapped growing angrier by the second at the people who'd convinced such an amazing person that she was so worthless. It scared him how much she was sounding like his mom. "Do you want to know what I think? Well, I'll tell you. Whoever tried to fill you head with that nonsense is the selfish one. You want to know what I see when I look at you. I see a beautiful sexy woman who isn't ashamed of it and has no reason to be."

When he knew he had her undivided attention, he continued, "I see a strong, loving person who is so caring that she was ready to take a couple of strangers under her wing and try to make their transition to a new place enjoyable—someone who was so loyal to her family that she was willing to put her own health at risk just to keep from worrying them. Where I come from, that kind of loyalty and love means something. Whatever mistakes or bad decisions you've made can't begin to compare to mine."

"I don't know. You may be the kindest, bravest guy I've ever met. And this is coming from someone who has already had a hero save her life once before. After everything I told you, you're still being so nice to me. You must be the least judgmental person I've ever met. I hope this means I can count you as my friend."

"Well, I've had a hard life and experienced some pretty insane things in the process. A little sexual promiscuity isn't really a deal breaker for me. Would you believe my girlfriend is an ex-stripper whose stage name was Candy while she worked her way towards her degree as a paralegal? And that's still only the tip of the iceberg."

"Wow," she gasped. "You're amazing. I can't think of a thing you could tell me that would make me want to rethink a friendship with you."

"You'd be surprised," Michael said looking away flashing to the night he killed Claudia. "And maybe I'll tell you some time after we've gotten to know each other better."

"Whatever you say, Blondie, but I can't help thinking you may be the most perfect person on the planet. Which means you'll want to warn your girlfriend."

"Why?" he answered with humor evident in his voice as he stood and finished gathering their things. "We're not married and she's not your stepsister."

"Hardy-har-har!" she mocked sticking her tongue out at him. "You're so funny! Besides, I wasn't talking about me. I was thinking about my stepsister, Hope. She's this paragon of virtue that any guy I've ever been interested in can't seem to resist either falling for or wanting to protect. Abby won't stand a chance."

"Abby has nothing to worry about, then. She doesn't sound like my type. I'm more interest in a woman. Someone who has lived through things and survived," Michael assured her reaching out a hand to help her to her feet. As she stood, their eyes locked. "If I was gonna fall for anyone… let's just say the person she would need to worry about would be more like you."

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Jason snarled.

"Jason, please," Sam pleaded.

"Do you not listen, Angela?" he snarled. "We have nothing more to say to each other."

"Yeah," Johnny quipped. "Later, Sandra."

"No, it was Amanda, right, J?"

"That can't be it, can it, Jase?"

He snapped his fingers. "I remember, Samantha. Be clear. You are not welcome here, and if I ever see you near someone I care about again, you won't have to worry about me threatening you because you won't be alive long enough." His eyes grew colder with each word out of his mouth.

By the time he'd finished speaking, she had curled in on herself rubbing her arms as if to warm herself. "I figured I should help you out since you seem to be so fond of boundaries. Those are mine. Now, leave!" he snarled with barely contained disgust and rage.

Johnny's gun never wavered as she scurried off to the elevator. Once the doors closed behind her, Johnny turned to his friend and tossed him a cold smile that would have frightened a lesser man such as Milo who had been inching farther from Sam and the men throughout the confrontation. "Maybe you're not such a lost cause after all, Jase! But if you want me to decide, you'll have to let me kill her!"

"We'll ask Carly once she comes home. She might have other ideas. You know how much she enjoys revenge, J. Besides she always had a particular talent for baseball bats."

Johnny roared with laughter as they turned to reenter the penthouse. "Do you remember the look on Tagliotti's face?! I was positive he was gonna piss himself!"

"Remember?" Jason laughed before closing the door. "I've got video, J."


	10. Excavation Could Change History

**Author's Note **_Hey guys and dolls... you'll not that this fic SUDDENLY became longer without really seeming to change to much, but what HAPPENED was that I accidently miss uploading chapter 4 so all of the other chapters were mis-numbered.. SORRY, my bad!_

_And for the reviewer who tapped out on me for my anti-Lowgan writing... well, ya can't please everyone! In my opinion, the comparison of that sexual sociopath Brooke "the Hooker" Logan with my beloved Carly is the ULTIMATE insult... Just cuz their both blonde and considered sexy, dones NOT make them alike... Brooke the chaperone is, in my humble opinion, a PIXIE despite her blonde couiffure and MUCH more on par with Little Lizzie "Lipgloss" Webber..._

_I mean, look at them side by side... Brookie with her "destinies" and Lizzie with her "meant-to-bes"... Both martyrs without an OUNCE of loyalty though they'll swear up and DOWN that they are unfailingly loyal and caring. Never take responsibility for their actions... both experienced rape storylines on soaps-although Liz's was BRILLIANTLY written and portrayed, while Brookie's was a painful piece of terrible writing... both think they can cry their way out of ANYTHING... Both have their go-to good guy obsession(Bridge v. LnL2) and go-to bad boy obsession (Breacon v. Jiz) who they treat like CRAP unless they need something... Both have kids out of wedlock or of infidelity/extramarital affairs-with no two kids sharing a dad... SORRY I'm just calling them like I see them._

_And the Taylor = Robin and Stephanie = Brooke comparisons are BEYOND LAUGHABLE to me... brunette doctors and blonde women... that's all that I see as similarities. But hey to each their own... Regardless, I say all this to say that NO soap character is without fault male or female and to choose one under THAT presumption is the ULTIMATE hypocrisy, I clearly see/don't see different things in the characters than you so I write them the way I see them. To me, Carly and Brooke are POLAR opposites with Carly being a warm, fiery mama bear, a woman who has taken her licks and made her share of mistakes, but OWNS them without expecting ANYONE'S pity... whereas Brooke comes across as a cold, deluded user who sees her children as extensions of her own vanity that she would manipulate in ANYWAY regardless of the impact on them as long as she perceives the result as a "win"-a la Hopeless... But that is simply what I take away from these soaps... if you can do better, please do, but please don't accuse me of hypocrisy for simply not sharing you viewpoint and thus not writing it. I write what my muse provides me based simply on perspective. some will agree some will not, but that's the nature of the beast._

_But thank you for those who have enjoyed my story(or stories) to this point and will continue to do so, but especially those who reviewed... you have inspired me to write 5 new chapters of The Truth and 3 more chapters of this story as well... I am also musing on one of my hiatus stories, Forever Changed-thanks for the kick in the pants to MK and all others have reviewed and messaged me to keep going... You have no idea how your words, no matter how few, truly inspire me to continue sharing my stories._

_OXOXOXO_

_Toni_

* * *

**Chapter 10:**** Excavation Turns Up Findings That Could Mean Major Changes for History Books**

He had spent most of the night reliving the good ol' days with Johnny contacting his old guards, and plotting the total mental breakdown and incapacitation of his 'best friend'. Sonny Corinthos had stood between him and his family for too long. And while he felt nothing for the man who was once the center of his world, he refused to kill him if only because of his kids and Kristina who he refused to lie to or hurt by killing him.

At least not yet.

"Well, we could fake one of his kids' deaths," Johnny suggested.

Jason shook his head as he paced sipping his beer. "That would only work if we took, one of his 'loves' out with the kid and made it look like it was his fault."

"Just let me kill him, then your hands will be clean." Seeing the look on his best friend's face, he relented reluctantly. "Fine," he grumbled. "Then why don't we just shoot him up with something and have him sent up."

"Too easy," Jason snarled. "I want him broken even before I stick him into that tiny dark room for the rest of his miserable life. Then, once my family is back in order and I'm sure Kristina and the kids won't be harmed by it, I'll 'put him out of his misery'."

Johnny laughed shaking his head, "And here I thought me and Car were the twisted fuckers in the family."

"What can I say?" he snickered evilly. "I'm part Quartermaine. We're right behind the Spencers and Cassadines for twisted. Just look at the shit we do to each other."

Johnny looked slightly taken aback for the first time in years. "You're finally claiming them?"

"I think it's time I make peace with the past and that includes the other Jason and the rest of the Quartermaines, don't you think?"

Johnny shrugged. "Whatever you gotta do to make things right for Carly and the kids to come home. I always figured you could probably have a better relationship with them on your own terms. Now that you've come into your own. Do what you gotta do, man. You know I'll support you."

"Thanks, man." He walked to the balcony and looked out. "I really appreciate that."

* * *

He let himself in looking around, saddened by how quiet it had become. He silently closed the veranda doors as he looked around the empty common room. He couldn't believe all that had changed…all of the people he'd loved and lost. He half expected to hear the whir of Lila's chair, the sound of Alan's complaints, Justus's smooth interjections, Ned's snide remarks, Lois's heavily accented charm, Dillon's rambles about movies, the squeal of Emily's excitement breaking off one of her many admonishments…he even missed AJ's condescending sneer. Well, maybe not that.

"Jason!"

Monica's arrival broke his reverie. He'd obviously shocked her. He saw her start to take a step toward then check herself. The battle to decide how best to approach her son was clear in her eyes. Jason felt ashamed that he'd allowed that to continue for so long. He moved to pull her in his arms. "Hi Mom."

"Oh, Jason!" she chokingly exclaimed only hesitating a second before squeezing him with all her might.

He held her through the torrent of her tears until finally she relaxed and began pulling away nervously. "I'm sorry, Jason. I—"

"No," he assured, taking her hands and looking into her eyes. "I'm the one who owes you an apology amongst others. Can we sit and talk? Please?"

"Of course," she sighed happily. Monica quickly led him to the sofa unwilling to let go of his hand for fear it would be just another fantasy, and her son would disappear. "You know you're always welcome here. And we're in luck we have the whole place to ourselves for a few hours."

Jason nodded and sat. "Monica—I mean, Mom, I want to apologize," he began carefully. "I've made it hard for us to have a relationship based on a very difficult time that's been long over for a long time. I have a habit of pushing the people I love the most the farthest away out of fear. It took one of those people to kick me in the teeth to realize how much that hurts."

He saw her eyes become conflicted before she spoke softly, "Carly?"

"Yeah," he acknowledged. "It's always been Carly. But just like the other members of my family I let my fear of losing myself in the magnitude of that love put a wall between me and the people who mattered most. You'd think after all of the loss I would have learned something, but I kept taking what I had for granted."

Monica took a deep breath. "What about Sam?" she asked then watched the tension returning and nodded simply. "You know, Carly and I have never gotten along very well. Some would say it's because of all we had in common in our personalities. But Jason, I want a relationship with you more than I want to keep hating her. I'd already begun making peace with her for Michael's sake, but if Carly is what it would take to make happy, I will officially bury the hatchet with her. I made the mistake of trying to control you for too long to let anything stand in the way of my second chance."

All the tension fell away from Jason's stance and a huge smile filled his face. "Thank you, Mom," he breathed wrapping her in his arms. "I really do love you, Mom. I'm sorry it took this long for me to realize my mistakes."

"We'll blame Edward," she suggested with a watery chuckle. "It's those damn Quartermaine genetics. They breed hardheads."

"Well, if this isn't a sight for sore eyes," Edward harrumphed.

"Well, Daddy, it was only a matter of time after you started cultivating a relationship with AJ's whelp and that piece of trash Jason almost married," Tracy sneered.

"Edward, Tracy, both of you stuff it!" Monica huffed. "This is my house and if my son and I want to share a moment, we will."

"Mom, I gotta go anyway," Jason interjected with a half-smile. "I just wanted to stop by. Edward, Carly asked me to let you know that Michael is with her on a family trip with her, Morgan, and Joss, but that he'll be back and ready to work soon. And don't be surprised if you see a lot more of me, Tracy. Just one more thing you can blame on Carly. That is unless you're finally gonna do us all a favor and move out."

Everyone gaped at Jason's remark, and he used it to his advantage. "I'll call you later, Mom and we can set a day to have lunch. Oh and maybe a family dinner some time this week." He dropped a kiss on her cheek and let himself out.

With one mission accomplished, Jason felt a weight lifted from his shoulders. He immediately went back to plotting the best way to drive his partner completely insane and get him locked away permanently. Suddenly his phone rang with a number he didn't recognize. Hoping it was Carly, he answered immediately. "Morgan."

"Jason, this is Nikolas Cassadine," the voice said. "I'll be sending you a DVD in player via courier in exactly 3 hours at a location by the water that you would only share with your heart. I need you to watch it immediately and then destroy it. Do not share the contents with anyone unless you trust them with the lives of your family implicitly. That includes Sonny Corinthos. I only have a few more moments, but don't bother trying to trace this for both of our protection. Hopefully, Emily was right about you. 30 seconds. I'll call you within 24 hours to discuss this further. If you've choose to share this with anyone or at least the wrong person, I'll know by then and you'll never hear from me again."

And before Jason could think of a thing to say, the line was disconnected. "Well, looks like things just got a little more interesting, he mumbled as he contemplated his phone for a moment.

He quickly dialed, "I need you to sweep the penthouse discreetly, then meet me at Jake's in about 3 hours. I may be late, but meet me upstairs." Receiving acknowledgement from Johnny, he put his phone away, hopped on his bike and sped off toward the MetroCourt.

_I'll still have just enough time to run my errand._

* * *

As Nikita rode the elevator toward the lobby with her guards at her side, her mind wandered to the dream. She knew there was something he needed to know since Luke rescued her and she met Caroline, but for some reason, today was the day those memories had cleared and she had to tell them… but especially Jason.

"Jason!" she gasped as the elevator doors opened revealing a patiently waiting Jason Morgan.

He offered her a gentle smile until he noticed her distress, "Nikita! What's wrong?"

"You have to save them!" she cried looking into his solid blue gaze with eyes full of fear. Suddenly, she looked around before whispering urgently, "Is there somewhere private we can go? I don't want—"

He simply nodded before pushing her back onto the elevator with his own guard in tow. "We'll go to Carly's office, ok?"

She nodded fearfully curling in on herself losing that confidence she'd projected since he'd met her at his wedding. Feeling his connection to Carly strengthen at the thought of supporting her friend, he wrapped an arm around and whispered reassuringly, "Don't worry. Whatever it is, I'll help you fix it. Just trust me, ok?"

Moments later, they arrived on the floor that housed Carly's office and made their way over to it. Jason surreptitiously scoped out the guards that followed them. He recognized them as connected and elite with possible government and/or military training. Much like some of the elite force that had come to him to join the organization after Michael's shooting and again after Franco had stolen Josslyn's hat from Carly's home. It suddenly dawned on him that it was Carly who had raised their profile and beefed up their security forces. He hid his reaction as skillfully as the guards following them.

As they reached the door to Carly's office, he turned to the guards and ordered them all to remain outside as soon as the room had been swept. Nikita's guards barely registered any hesitation before acceding to his authority. Jason's heart warmed as he realized Carly had made it clear that he was to be trusted with her friend's safety even after all he'd done wrong.

But all that showed was his nod as he led Nikita into the plush executive retreat. Once inside, he held his finger to his lips as he scanned the room quickly before taking her hand and pulling her toward the hidden entrance to his best friend's secret safe room. He knew only he and her kids, and possibly Johnny, were aware of this room until now. Once they were secured inside, he turned back to her with another nod.

"Ok, now before you say anything. You are one of about 10 people in the world who are aware of this room. Not even Jax, who was a co-owner and Carly's ex-husband is aware of its existence. Now you can tell no one including your guards about it. If you ever are in fear for your life and need a place to hide, come to Carly's office and type danger into the keyboard, then press pound on the phone. It's the only access available for those who haven't been keyed into security by Carly. Ok?"

"Ok," she sighed releasing the tension from her body.

"Now, tell me what you meant earlier," he urged gently. Knowing it was finally safe to speak, she took a deep breath regaining her composure. "Carly told me if I need anything in an emergency and I was sure it was safe to contact her or Luke to come to you. Last night I had a dream or a nightmare. It was really more of a memory actually."

_She's definitely Alexis's daughter_, Jason thought as she rambled panting. _I hope I'm not going to have to find her a paper bag._

"I remember there used to be two other women at the first compound. I was at one compound and then Helena moved me to her island in Greece. But when I was in the compound in Russia, I heard two female voices, and I vaguely remembered hearing the guards speak of them. One would scream such vicious threats of vengeance. She was truly venomous. She would always call out until one day it stopped. What I remember most strongly was her screaming, '_Tell Daddy I'm coming for him, too. If you hurt one hair on Johnny's head, I'll keep you alive for years begging for death and I'll get Nikky to help._'"

His eye widened as the impossibility of what he was hearing tried to process into his brain. _Could she really be alive?_

Noting the barely controlled visceral reaction, she paused. When he nodded, she continued "The other woman was very different. The first screamed in rage, but this woman, girl was different. She would always scream in sadness and fear or a kind of desperate hope. She would always call to names and swear they would come for her and find her. '_Lucky and Jason may not have figured it out yet, but they will. My brother will rescue us. You'll never win._'"

"**_Emily!_**" he exclaimed as his knees gave out.


	11. Plans In Works Removing Corrupt Official

**Author's Note:**_ So for those who are confused we're still within the first 48 hours after Carly's bombshell led to the aborted wedding. We're still in PC(as well as an undisclosed foreign locale) for this-although if you read my SOLE Claudia/Nik fic-teehee-you may have surmised a connection! Next chapter, we'll head back to LA to see how Carly's adjusting to LaLaLand... or more like how the inhabitants of LaLaLand are adjusting to the newest Spencers on the block... hmmm... Bill's last name is Spencer... you don't think...? Well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see!_

_To MK, I agree! I LOVE me some Brooke Davis!_

_To Running-Wild22, HEY! I love my SJB more than I love GH! So when she brought Claudia to town like a MUCH-needed flame I was ALL for it.. As for her part in Michael's... mishap, well if you read my Naudia fic you'll see that's not a problem here!_

_I love ALL of my fellow Jarly fans! You ALL rock my world!_

_OXOXO,  
__Toni_

* * *

**Chapter 11:**** Plans Are In The Works to Remove Corrupt Officials**

Nikolas Cassadine paced as he waited for the call verifying the courier had done their job.

"You need to relax, Nikky," she sighed from where she lay on her stomach with her legs swinging, knees bent, wearing one of his shirts and nothing else.

"We need his help to finish this, Claudia," he said urgently. "Only he and Damian Spinelli can help us with this now. If we get Jason's assistance, then young Damian's is assured."

"Nikky, if you don't calm down, you'll give yourself a heart attack, and we'll still be missing an important piece of this plan," she told him letting her feet swinging back and forth hoping to distract him. "If we can't get Jason and Spinelli, we'll come up with a plan B."

When he turned his head and simply raised an eyebrow in response, she rolled her eyes and nodded. "Ok, so I don't quite know what that plan would entail just yet," she tossed back with a touch of indignation, "but all of my other plans have been incredibly successful so whatever happens you already know the B in Plan B will stand for Brilliant."

"Oh, really," he drawled with humor. "I thought it would stand for Bungled like the hit on Corinthos or Back-up at best."

She stuck her tongue out and threw a pillow at him, which he caught while chuckling in amusement. "I'll have you know that was a perfectly good plan," she retorted, getting another raised eyebrow. "Ok, so maybe I was a little overly emotional during the planning stage and misjudged the players, but overall, in theory, that was a very good plan. The issues were ALL in the execution, which was NOT fault and we now know why."

Noting her tells, it became clear the she was equally unnerved, and it had a strangely calming effect on him. He nodded and moved to the window. Seeing Emily playing tag on the beach with Spencer as a smiling Alan watched on, .brought back memories of the day his whole world had turned on its head.

It was on that day that he learned his son might not be his son at all, and that the woman he had believed he loved more than any other might be gone, but Emily was not dead. Nor was her father. And, possibly, at least one other might have survived the supposed Text Message Killer. A few phone calls from a ghost, and nothing was what he'd believed it to be. He could still remember feel her breath on his neck as she whispered, "Mr. Cassadine." He'd believed that shiver had been caused by her proximity, but looking back, it had held a certain foreboding.

_"Alan! EMILY!" he'd gasped._

_"Surprise!" Claudia had drawled derisively._

_Alan had lain back obviously exhausted against the seat, while Emily's eyes had darted back and forth from Claudia to him nervously. Spencer slid closer to taking his hands as his eyes bugged in shock. With his son's reaction jolting him from his own shock, he swallowed the questions he had been on the verge of unleashing. Instead, he turned to a very circumspect Claudia, his brow lifted in question._

_She nodded, and began to speak, "Spencer, you remember Ms. Emily, right?"_

_When the boy nodded nervously after looking to his father for reassurance, she continued carefully, "well, she had an accident, and it made her forget almost everything except the things that happened before she met your daddy."_

_She looked up from Spencer's gaze and met Nikolas's eyes meaningfully, and realization hit him. Helena had performed some kind of procedure to erase him from her_ _memory._

_When Claudia's attention returned to Spencer, his followed, as he feared his reaction to looking into Emily's eyes as seeing the teenager he'd first met and not the woman that he had followed completely in love with. His little boy was frowning in confusion. "That means she's forgotten me, too, huh?"_

_Claudia gave him a gentle smile before nodding sadly, "Unfortunately honey, so let me introduce you ok?" at his nod, her smile brightened and she began introductions. "Now, Spencer, you remember Ms. Emily, but Emily, this is Spencer Stefan Nikolayovich Cassadine."_

_Nikolas felt his head snap back up to look at Claudia in surprise. She smirked and mouthed over Spencer's head one word that answered his question easily: Helena._

_"Hello, Spencer," Emily replied softly with a nervous smile. "I'm so happy to finally meet you. You know I have a nephew named Michael, who is probably a few years older than you by now." Then she frowned. _

_"Do you mean Ms. Carly's big son? You remember him?" he asked in a heartbreaking combination of awe and disappointment._

_"Kinda," she admitted with a sigh. "Can I tell you a secret?"_

_He nodded vigorously eyes wide._

_"Sometimes, I get little flashes of memory, like I remember carrying you to see the boats or to feed the horses. I remember going with my brother, Jason, and my nephew, Michael, to docks. But they're all just little flashes and that's all," Emily explained._

_Spencer's eyes had gotten EVEN bigger. "Oh."_

_Nikolas had chosen that moment to tear his focus from their conversation. "Where are we headed?" he asked in whisper to Claudia._

_"The safehouse we've been using will be good for another 24-48 hours. Then we'll have to come up with something different," she explained, her gaze telegraphing that she meant "different" as a euphemism for "more secure." He nodded his acknowledgment._

_Alan took that moment to speak. "Nikolas?" he asked softly._

_"They're ok," he answered knowing the question. "They've been having a really hard time after losing both of you, but they've been holding it together. Getting you home will go a long way toward fixing what was broken."_

_Alan relaxed back into his corner averting his face in an attempt to hide his tears._

It had been just shy of three months since he had joined the battle to neutralize his grandmother for once and for all, but he had no complaints. He stared at the symbols of what he was fighting to protect and avenge and preyed he could truly trust Jason was finally free of Helena's little minion. If he was, then, finally they were in the home stretch.

They needed the true Jason Morgan, and not the shell, Helena and her minions had made of him. There had been signs that since the accident that had coincidentally allowed the mind control device to be removed that he had been fighting his programming, it seemed his obvious affection for Carly, and her recent revelations and current defection had been the final jolt needed to free him. Because it had been fear of Carly along with her hold on what was potentially one of the most brilliant, efficient, and lethal people on the planet that had made their connection so dangerous and impossible for Helena to allow.

According to the research he and Claudia had done, they had plumbed the true depths of Helena's depravity and had both been truly shaken. Claudia had explained the hole Carly's absence had left from her unique business perspective, Jason would have to be all that Helena feared most to survive and overcome what could easily destroy him and the organization he'd been running with basically half of his faculties, for over a decade.

If he came on board with Claudia's plan, they would kill two birds with one stone. And he would finally have the time and energy to find the truth about Aiden, rebuild his family, help Emily & Alan get their lives back, and marry the most spectacular woman he'd ever been blessed to know.

As if she could hear his thoughts turning to her, her arms slid around his waist. The last of his tension began melting away at her touch as she rested her cheek on his back. Placing his hands on hers, he whispered. "We have to do this right or none of us will be safe. And I can't make you my bride until I know you'll be safe enough for us to build on our family."

The twinkle in her eye as he turned in her arms and leaned forward to meet her lips with his own. But ringing of they had been waiting for filled the silence. She lifted a brow and smirked at the timing as she let him go to the phone. With a look to let her know he planned to finish what they'd been about to start, he hurried to pick up the phone. Locking his gaze with her, he rasped, "Speak."

"Delivered," the voice said before the line disconnected.

"The first step is complete," he acknowledged returning to Claudia's side.

"Now, the ball is in Morgan's court," she replied in cool tone turning coy to match the flirtatious sparkle in her eyes. "And it is T minus 12 hours or so before that disc self-destructs. We'll know when it's destroyed and if an attempt to dupe it is made. We'll also know if he tries to contact the wrong person. What I don't know is however will we pass the time, Nikky."

Nikolas could feel the smile the transformed his face as well as the desire filling his body shining in his eyes. "I guess we'll just have to think of something." And before she could respond, his mouth crushed hers as he lifted her to his body.

* * *

As Jason made his way down the stairs, he felt raw inside. He'd just found out the unbelievable might not only be possible, but likely. All he wanted was to go to Carly so she could reassure him that he was strong enough to handle this. But he couldn't, and he had no one to blame for his stupidity in driving her away, but himself. This was one mess he'd have to deal with without her.

As his foot hit the docks, his eyes cut to the bench—their bench. He quickly checked it to see if any packages had been left under, behind, or somehow attached to it. Satisfied there was nothing there and all was clear, he settled himself down to wait and fought not to be overwhelmed by the memories…

_"You know what I shoulda done was hit redial on her cell phone and see who answers."_

**"I did—a guy answered."**

_"Her ex?"_

**"Don't know. When I didn't say anything, he said Hannah's name."**

_"You know what. This is really creepy, man. She has a phone—a cell phone that they only talk to each other on… You know what I was thinking?"_

**"Yes, I do."**

_"No, you don't!"_

**"Yes, I do."**

_"I bet you ten thousand dollars you don't. I was thinking—"_

**"We should have phones like that!"**

"No, forget it."

_"Shut up! Oh, goodness. Ok. So. So, thanks. That's good."_

**"Thank you."**

_"See ya 'round."_

**"Be careful."**

_"I will."_

He was jolted from the past by the creaking of the stairs. A delicate-looking young girl was making her way to his side. She appeared to be Asian and not a day over fourteen. Jason frowned when he noticed the bruising along her jaw as she quickly made her way to his side. Their eyes locked and saw past the illusion to what had his senses so heightened.

The woman's appearance encouraged the impression of the innocence & freshness of a young girl. Many would have seen the wide-eyed, petite, brunette beauty for the test she was, but Jason had known many from the darker sides of life who used illusions to hide behind, so he found himself simply cataloguing the details that made her ruse so effective. It all added up to project a very non-threatening package to the unwary. This was no sweet, innocent young girl.

After looking into her eye, he would put her age at about late twenties early thirties at least. Just that one look, allowed him to see through even the lies in her eyes a talent he'd thought he'd lost, but since the surgery, he'd felt different—or maybe the same in a weird way. He'd seen the lies and the truth people told for the first time in years, but having been so out of practice, he'd doubt himself and put it down to an effect of the surgery.

Until Carly had walked away and forced him to see what was right in front of him—that everything he'd thought and felt, all the things that had building to this point where his life was a mess of his own making had begun melting almost from the second he had woken up from that last surgery.

So he simply watched and read the woman before him. He would bet his whole organization that this woman had not only seen death, but had more than her fair share of blood on her hands. This was his courier.

"Mr. Morgan,;" she said with a questioning lilt. Her voice was soft, airy and pitched to convey enough gentleness and sweetness to disarm.

It failed.

Recognizing an equal in his ability to see through her façade without rising to the bait, she dropped her mask. She had been so effective in her role that even her body language shifted with the change. "I have the package, but please, be sure to advise Mr. Cassadine, he'll be doubling the hazard fee for the facial bruising."

Jason's only response was a nearly imperceptible nod.

"Good," she nodded sharply, her voice taking on a rasp that sounded more genuine with the women he was seeing before him. "Now, answer one question and we can complete our transaction." She paused, but continued at his non-response, "Where did the bullet pierce him the night you saved his life?"

"The parking lot in front of Luke's," Jason answered without hesitation.

She raised an eyebrow as surprised flickered through her gaze before disappearing as she turned to open her bookbag. Jason's hand immediately moved closer to his weapon causing her to smirk. She removed a small case from her bag and handed it off to Jason, which he immediately tucked securely under his arm.

"It will require a DNA sample to open and retina scan to activate." She also handed him a simple white business card with an email address on the side facing him. He flipped it over to find just one word, a name: Minh.

He lifted his gaze and raised an eyebrow.

"I perform various services outside of my duties as a courier, but I believe you and I could find an association mutually satisfying," she explained her voice deepening with obvious sexual interest as she gave him a slow once-over before turning and disappearing from sight.

_If not for Carly, I might be tempted_, he thought with a sigh, _but there IS Carly._ Shaking his head, he didn't notice that a cocky smirk had flitted across his face—a smirk that had not been seen in years, but the guard he gestured over to him did and it sent fear shivering down his spine. "Let's go."

Jason offered nothing more as they took the long route to their destination to guarantee they were not followed or ambushed along the way. Upon arriving at Jake's, he nodded the other guards over. He was slightly glad for the first time about Carly's little one-woman flame throwing performance. Not only because he could now acknowledge he deserved it or worse, but because it had caused Coleman to close down for a few days to complete the renovation.

Jason had bought the damaged pool table and jukebox and sent them to be repaired. Currently, Coleman was probably counting the bonus Jason had given him while he waited for his replacements to arrive along with the completion of all of the other minor adjustments he was making. After some discussion, it was clear that while he might make some minor alterations, Jason wouldn't be ok with any major changes. This was his place with Carly and NOTHING was allowed to change that. He was gonna bring her back once he proved to her that he understood his mistake and was ready to put their family back to rights.

Once all of the guards were surrounding him, he spoke, "You need to maintain constant surveillance of this building to include checking the interior of bottom floor in its entirety periodically. If you need more guards, get them. No one enters to include Coleman unless Johnny or I request or authorize it. Anyone tries, well feel free to discourage them, unless it is Carly or one of the kids. In case of emergency contact Johnny first because if I have to deal with it in this mood, it WILL be life or death."

He paused. "Don't make it yours. If it's Maxie Jones, tell her that she is Spinelli's friend NOT mine, and as the commissioner's daughter, I might not be the one she wants to try to talk to. If all else fails, send her to Spinelli at the penthouse and he can deal with her. Let's try to avoid going to war with the police department."

And without another word, he turned on his heal, and headed up the stairs to his meeting with what would likely be more of the impossible.

As he considered what he knew of Helena, a thought occurred: _And I thought Carly had crazy plans._


	12. Unknown Connections Unearthed

_**Author's Note:** The only thing almost as dangerous as Carly the Mama Bear is a Carly in need of distraction! Tee-hee! Look who strolls into her path and demands her attention thus guaranteeing a bull's eye on her head. And if someone seems to be uncharacteristically... SUBDUED, stay tuned... All will reveal itself in later chapters! :D_

* * *

******Chapter 12:**** Unknown Connections Unearthed**

As Carly sat waiting for little Steffy, Taylor, and Stephanie to join her, her mind was drifting, not for the first time that day—or hell, in that hour.

_I wonder how everybody back in Port Charles is handling having their lives Carly-free? I wonder how Jason—forget him. He's probably got Spinelli there to lean on and maybe Johnny stuck around before heading back down to Puerto Rico,_ she considered before grimacing. _Stop deluding yourself, Carly. You know that by now one of his desperate little pixies has glommed onto him with the hopes that me leaving is the opportunity they'd only dreamed of to get him for themselves. Wonder which one of them it is this time._

Unconsciously drawing designs in the condensation on her glass, Carly's mind continued to wander. _I'd normally never count the little guttersnipe out, but it's only been two weeks since my little reveal. I definitely think it would be __**way**__ too soon for Jason to have even contemplated forgiveness and __**very**__ unlikely he'd get over a betrayal that massive. That leaves St. Robin and that ridiculously fertile Lipgloss! After everything with Jake, one would hope Jason had learned from the blackout that tequila, heartache, and convenient trampy little nurses masquerading as saints did not mix, but he always seemed to get suckered in by her. Then, of course we can never forget St. Robin. She may play the saint and the devoted wife and mother, but the possibilities of a Jason sans Carly might be too much to resist. I can just imagine her after their drunken one-nighter… 'I just wanted to be a good friend and now I'm so confused and __**guilt-ridden**__.'_ Carly had to fight not to gag as she rolled her eyes in disgust.

A moment later, she went on high alert at the feeling of two sets of eyes burning into her back. _This could be interesting_, she thought as she shook herself free of her counterproductive thoughts. Carly fought to hide her smirk and did a slow count to 20 as with her back to the interested parties, she waited rather patiently—considering it was Carly—for the pair to join her. She wondered which trashy Logan and male friend she could assume she had garnered the attention of. She knew only one set of eyes was malicious while the other was simply curious and amused. She had an internal bet going with a full spa day on the line at a very exclusive, very elite spa Tay and Steph had mentioned that it would be the Panic Attack Queen and her delicious, if deluded, hubby $Bill Spencer.

So there she sat sipping her raspberry & lime tea and waited as the proverbial dowdy, middle daughter made her expected appearance with all the elegance, grace, and forethought of a bull in a china shop. "I know what you're up to, and you can give it a rest because it is _**not**_ going to work," the pug-nosed brunette snarled.

Taking her time, Carly set aside her tea along with the PDA she'd been reviewing for an appropriate day to enjoy her winnings and considered how she was going to handle them—and decided to use one of her favorite and long-unused methods of toying with her prey. After a full 30 seconds without reaction, she lazily lifted her gaze ignoring the fuming woman as Carly apparently focused her sole attention on her tall, dark, and delicious companion. _If only_. "Well, as I live and breathe, if it isn't the one and only William "$Bill" Spencer," Carly drawled playing up her Floridian roots. "My Uncle Luke mentioned we had some estranged family o ut here on the West Coast, but I must say I'm absolutely **thrilled** to meet you finally."

His eyes widened almost comically in surprise before a twinkle of recognition, mischief, and humor lit his gaze. "I'll be damned," he chuckled. "Caroline."

"I prefer Car, especially since I seem to share your dearly departed sister's name. I heard about that and I'm sorry," she responded still completely ignoring the confused and raging brunette at Bill's side as she rose to accept his unexpected embrace. _DAMN, why does he have to be family? He coulda been a lot fun as a rebound!_ "So how's life as the big bad wolf of the more fiscally fabulous side of the family?"

Bill roared with laughter. "Great," he answered lifting a shoulder as he continued. "Well, it is for the most part. I just need to bring my prodigal heir up to snuff. Speaking of, how's life for the black sheep of the prodigal side of the family?"

"Fiscally fabulous!" she quipped retaking her seat. "Four ex-husbands, three spectacular kids, two stints in Ferncliff and a side trip to Roselawn later, that is. I hear my son and that prodigal of yours have actually hit it off quite well when they aren't passive aggressively battling for the attention of a certain gorgeous, leggy brunette. Which isn't that just like a man to be mooning of someone else when they're committed elsewhere? Not that you can fault their taste where young Steffy is concerned, but if they weren't family, I would have to do something particularly evil to both of them."

She watched carefully as a glint of regret and loss entered his eyes at the mention of Steffy and his pushy wife chose that moment to try to force them to acknowledge her presence. "This is all very fascinating stuff," she snapped, "and you'll have to fill me in on the family connection later, Bill, but—"

"Yeah, I know, I remember," Carly sighed dramatically leaning back in her seat and picking up her PDA. "I won't get away with it—whatever **it** is. But last I checked, you and I have never even met so you couldn't possibly know what my agenda would be. And I have no interest in updating some nameless stranger on **my** business, no matter how special you think you are to be on the infamous $Bill's arm. SO how about you save it for someone who cares?"

Carly rolled her eyes not missing a beat or the effort it took her cousin to maintain his outward composure. "Wanna bring Liam by my house for dinner sometime this week? We can break the news that they're cousins together."

"He'll have to run it past his wife," her latest Logan nemesis hissed.

"You're married?" Carly gasped lifting her head in carefully feigned shock. She turned her head to finally give her opponent a slow onceover internally acknowledging the potential in her, but denigrating it with a raising of a confused eyebrow at Bill.

"Let me formally introduce myself, CAR," she practically growled. "My name is Katie Logan Spencer, Bill's wife, Brooke's sister, and Hope's aunt."

"Huh," Carly replied in feigned incredulity that had Bill coughing so hard he had to excuse himself and move a few feet away to a server to request a drink. "Well, that certainly is… _convenient_? How _unexpected_?"

Thinking she'd won their battle of wits and wills, Katie looked down her snub nose smugly. "So now that know who you're dealing with," she snapped condescendingly, "Maybe you'll show me a little respect and take me a little more seriously."

Carly stared the woman before her down blankly until she could see the effect it was having on her and then, threw back her head as laughter exploded uproariously from her hugely grinning mouth. As she stared the brunette down laughing all the while, she enjoyed the red hue that filled Katie's face and the edges of humiliation, indignation, and general discomfort that took hold along with the anger in her eyes.

"Bill!" Katie snapped at her husband too furious to figure another response for dealing with Carly's reactions to her.

"Car, come on," he attempted his eyes averted enough to keep his wife from seeing his humor in Carly's antics.

"Really, Bill?" Carly sighed blotting tears of mirth from her face. "She says she's a Spencer now. If that's how she wants to play, let her prove it. If she can't hang, then you know it's not my fault. Being a Spencer is not like being any ol' body and you know that as well as I do. This is between me and her—one ACTUAL Spencer to another's wife."

"Don't worry about it, Bill," Katie interjected coldly. "She's absolutely right. This is between her and I. And I will have no problem handling it."

Bill just shook his head and shrugged, throwing his hands up in mock surrender as he stepped back to watch the show. Seeing the reigns were completely released on the confrontation, Carly had to fight not to rub her hands together in glee at the prospect of fresh Logan pray. "Look Katie. Clearly, you have overestimated yourself because you think you're up to taking me on. So it's left to me to waste my precious time disabusing you of that notion along with the concept that you deserve my respect or have shown ANY reason to be taken seriously. Respect is not simply **GIVEN**, little girl, no matter what you and your deluded family think, it is **EARNED**—and I do **NOT** mean on your back. Those tactics may have landed you a ring, but I don't swing that way so it won't be that easy to convince me."

"How **DARE** you presume to know me?" Katie snapped. "I am a **very** well-educated, successful businesswoman in my own right! And as Bill's wife—"

"**WhatEVER**, honey," Carly laughed. "Screwing my cousin into marrying you does not make you special, honey! Doesn't matter how many degrees you have, gold-diggers are a dime a dozen, and as many of them **have** college educations as not. Just because you are evidently a better lay than you look and Spencers are notoriously stubborn even when they've made astronomical mistakes—which would explain why Bill hasn't dropped you like the bad habit you are, you have shown me NOTHING that makes me reconsider my opinion of you as anything more than a screechy, gold-digging overgrown pixie."

"You've pulled FOUR ex-husbands and you think you'd know what real love looks like if it bit you on your **ass**?" Katie grimaced and Carly internally flinched as Jason crossed her mind. "Bill and I love each other. And he fell in love with the strong, capable businesswoman I am despite—"

Katie broke off at Carly's slow clap. "As far as I'm concerned, you are a legal fuck toy, honey," Carly replied calmly with hint of delighted derision. "You may have a few other useful settings, but toys get no respect. _Usually, _I might feel a little bad calling someone a gold-digger since it has been erroneously thrown my way any number of times, but I call it like I see it. I mean, it is really sad to see someone with all those brains amounting to little more than a toy and her trampy sister's keeper in the grand scheme of things."

Carly stared intently into her opponent's eyes, outwardly bored, but inwardly enjoying herself. "See, **Bill** has earned his respect as the ruthless, controlling, swaggering asshole SOB of a CEO that he is," she mocked. "**You **have earned your college degree and whatever scars on your knees and back got you that diamond and platinum-coated brass ring that came with Bill Spencer's name on the dotted line. But you damn sure don't have any credits to your resume or your existence to my knowledge that have earned you the right to waste my time or attempt to disrespect and embarrass me in this fine establishment with your pathetic little scene—which was **wholly** unsuccessful, by the way."

Sensing the defeat of yet another unworthy opponent wafting toward her in waves, Carly felt a touch of sympathy and decided to end this little song and dance before she or her companions waiting and watching by the bar got bored. "Now, if you want to start over, I would be happy to accept your apology and do just that," Carly offered innocently. "If not, you can start picking up whatever scraps of your dignity and self-respect you can find and get the hell out of my face before I decide to stop holding back and say something **RUDE**."

At that point, Katie finally noticed Steffy, Taylor, and Stephanie, Sr. lounging at the bar watching their little scene play out with ill-contained amusement. Katie turned an even brighter shade of red as her head snapped in their direction before quickly turning back to Carly. "This is far from over," she hissed before storming away.

"Oh, by the way," she called as Katie moved to rush out of sight. "I knew exactly who you were from the second I saw you. One piece of advice, you seem pretty reckless with your health for someone with somebody else's heart in their chest. You shouldn't go looking for trouble."

Katie huffed indignantly and left without another word, while Carly shook her head in disgust. "Seriously, Bill!" she sighed. "What in the blue **hell** were you **thinking** giving that-that **twit** the Spencer name?! You're as bad as my cousin Lucky with his pixie twit of an ex-wife, Nurse Elizabeth 'Lipgloss' Webber. Fix that or I swear I will! She's a fucking disaster, Bill! Anyone not cowed by the almighty $Bill could easily have her as a midday snack! She is a complete liability."

"Come on, Car," he replied nodding Stephanie, Taylor, and Steffy in turn as they arrived. "I do love her."

"Bull!" she retorted clearly annoyed. _It looks like I have yet another person's life to get on track in this town_, Carly decided. _At least I won't get bored. And if I start feeling lonely, I can work on one of my pet projects!_ "I'm serious, Bill! Cut the 'I'm too stubborn for my own good' Spencer bullshit and fix this or I will! As long as she's around you, you'll never be rid of little Hopeless and her sedative effect on your son. And that's only the tip of the iceberg. It all suddenly becomes clearer how little Steffy got so deep under your skin—you being a grown ass married man and all—that you were ready to dump the wife without getting any first. Pathetic."

"Car!" Tay gasped, but her eyes still glinted with amusement,.

"What did I say?" she quipped back innocently, while her companions looked away to keep their composure as Bill simply sighed seeing the steely determination in his cousin's eyes and shook his head.

"We'll talk later, Caroline," he grumbled briefly meeting Steffy's gaze with a hint of longing and taking Carly's extended card and exchanging it with one of his own. "Enjoy your lunch, ladies. On me."

"Thank you, Bill," Stephanie replied having maintained her composure better than her favorite ex-daughter-in-law or granddaughter until he was gone. "You are such a menace, Car, but I love every entertaining second."

"Right!" Taylor laughed delightedly. "I mean, this is completely immature and I generally have nothing against Katie, but there is something about watching a Logan humiliated and cut down to size that I couldn't help, but enjoy."

"Mom!" Steffy shrieked in surprise. "I love absolutely approve, agree and LOVE it!"

"Oh my goodness," Carly teased, inwardly enjoying the unleashing of a side of Taylor that would surely bear very interesting fruit. She tossed Stephanie a wink as a clear 'I told you so'. "The classy, elegant, unfailingly MATURE Dr. Taylor Hayes Forrester just admitted to reveling in another's immaturity! I am shocked—but delighted! Looks like there's hope for you yet!"

The four women shared a laugh and Carly picked up her PDA and started working on an email.

"What do you have there?" Stephanie wondered aloud. "Who are you emailing?"

"You know me so well," Carly chuckled. "You heard me. I am dead serious about the Panic Attack Queen's days being number. I've got another old friend from my Deception days who used to model for me. She's a high-powered attorney in the Big Apple, now. She's a partner with a pretty major firm, who has been considering opening a branch out here."

Everyone turned to her in awe. "Are we talking about a certain former Face of Deception that you hooked us up with for a show once upon a time?" Steffy asked slightly in awe.

Carly simply grinned as she completed the email. And the table erupted in even more laughter as they prepared to enjoy a very lavish, fun-filled lunch on $Bill Spencer's dime.

**Chapter 13:**** Popular Figure Loses Fans**

**Chapter 14:**** Uneasy Truce Found**

**Chapter 15:**** Untitled**

**~To Be Continued~**


End file.
